We Are What We Hate
by Burning In The Dark
Summary: Sesshomaru becomes human by a spell transfered to him by his father from birth the only way to break the curse is he must learn to love and care for humans...can he do it? SessXKag. Please Read and Review. ON HIATUS!
1. The Curse Begins

**We Are What We Hate**

_**Chapter One**_**- The curse Begins **

The great general known as Inu no Tashio faced a foe just before Sesshomaru was born and the curseded demon put a spell on the General but it had little effect on him because of how powerful he was. But the curse still lingered and when he went to see Sesshomaru when he was just born he unknowingly put the curse on Sesshomaru, unknown to him at the time the curse wouldn't take effect until a dark miko try's to resurrect the demon which placed a curse on the general and then the curse would take affect of Sesshomaru and he would be turned into what he despised the most, he would become a human until a miko willingly turns him demon again but first he must get over his petty quarrels with humans and learn to live maybe, even love a human but until then the curse will not be broken.

--o-O-o--

"Please my lord do we have to keep the human around?" Jaken said his voice almost desperate he was getting sick of the girls antics she would never listen to him!

"Jaken, Rin is going to stay with us until…" Sesshomaru said until the scent of danger lurking nearby cut him of and that annoying imp was just about to say something until he found a rather nice looking rock that would go very will onto the imps head so he tested it out and it worked better than he thought.

The imp lay unconscious in front of him so he just sidestepped around the imp and went to his ward. "Rin stay here and whatever you do don't leave Ah-Un's side" Sesshomaru said his voice guarded as normal.

"Yes My Lord" Rin said in a cheery mood and went over to lye down next to Ah-Un she was always an obedient girl and that was probably why he kept her around for this long she never questioned him unlike a certain imp who was lying on the forest floor unconscious.

He walked of going to investigate this new danger that has emerged. The danger wasn't really dangerous it was just a demon with a jewel shard. Nothing more than a nuisance. He quickly released his acid whips and made short work of the power hungry weasel demon. He left the jewel shard were it was and went to patrol his lands. He could sense something was a miss but he couldn't pin point it and until it became a threat to him he wouldn't check it out till then. But until then he had to go patrol his lands for any immediate threats.

With his powerful aura no demon's ventured near him, to do so would almost mean certain death. A few humans lurked in the woods the vile creatures glad he was born demon instead of human. He paid them no attention they would die soon anyway, they didn't need to go to death any quicker and he most certainly not defend any human … except for Rin but she was a special case.

--o-O-o—

Somewhere far from where Sesshomaru was there was a dark miko lurking around near the bordering western lands. The dark miko known as Tsubaki was resurrected by some foolish wench who she made quick work of once she had everything she needed she was going to pursue a legend but this legend would make it easier for her to get to the Shikon. She was going to look for the demon who supposedly put a curse on the great Inu no Tashio, she knew the great dog demon avoided the curse but put it on one of his sons and of course the dark miko was hoping the curse was put on Inuyasha for she would be able to get the Shikon jewel shards the miko was protecting.

Laughing wickedly to herself she knew exactly who, well who's ashes, and what she was looking for once she found them she readied herself for the next bit it will drain some of her energy but it will be worth it to turn that vile hanyou human. Tsubaki got all the things she needed to resurrect the demon which did the curse. She put them on the ground with some herbal mixture which helped the body be more stable then relying on blood or souls or some other kinds of odd sustenance, but the demon would probably need some of the blood of the one creating the soul of countless demons to come back from hell so she could control him.

As soon as she poured the herbal mixture on the soil it started glowing Tsubaki could feel the evil energy's flowing around her she started saying the spell "come forth from your grave the demon named Tenomaru come from the grave and aid me in destroying the sons of the demon that destroyed you" with the last word spoken the demon known as Tenomaru emerged from the soil. He had flowing red hair like fire and green eyes like the forest of Inuyasha and he had full body armor and a simple haori underneath.

"Dark miko why did you resurrect me?" Tenomaru said voice flat no emotion whatever.

"Do you want to get back at the Man who killed you?" she asked knowing he would obviously want to kill the man who put him in the ground and sent him to hell. She was placating him.

"of course I want to kill Inu no Tashio" he said at last he finally could get his revenge but shouldn't he be human ? oh right he was to powerful but he was going to get his revenge at Last waiting around for a millennium for someone to help him kill Inu no Tashio.

"Inu no Tashio is dead but one of his sons has the curse that was supposed to affect Inu no Tashio and with that we may kill his son then get the jewel shards the human women working with the generals son and then we may go after the other son once you have a jewel shard you may easily kill him and then you will have your revenge" Tsubaki said her plan may work out.

"So if I do this for you, I mean start my curse on the son of Inu no Tashio and then we kill the one who is guarding the miko who guard's this Shikon jewel and I get one jewel and get to kill the other brother ?" Tenomaru said voice getting a little interested.

"yes and the sooner we get started with the curse the sooner we may get the Shikon jewel shards the hanyou's friend possesses" Tsubaki said eager to get the curse.

Tenomaru flexed his hands out and summoned the spell he put on the general and released it and all the time if you were standing here watching it looked like nothing was happening but if you were Tsubaki you feel his demon aura from there for he did not need to release much to get the curse to take effect. Then he opened his eyes and smirked and turned around and said "The Curse has been done lets wait awhile to see if the curse has taken effect."

--o-O-o—

"Kagome! Me, Miroku and Kirara are going back to The demon slayers village we have to repair my Hiraikotsu and pay respects to my village" Sango said knowing Kagome would want to come but Kaede would need help around the village.

"Oh Sango May I go with you id like to see the village again please?" Shippo said eyes wide and beady she just couldn't say no to the little Kitsune.

"of Course you can Shippo but we are going to go walk for a while because Kagome is going to help Kaede look around the forest for injured or people needing help" Sango said she was really worried about her friend she had been sad ever since Inuyasha went a few hours ago to see Kikyo she needed to help her sister get her thoughts of Inuyasha.

"Is that okay Kagome we will only been gone for 3 days okay then we will be right back I promise" Sango said while inching forward and gave Kagome a huge hug it did make her feel a little better.

"Thank you, Sango I really needed that I will be quick with Kirara because…" Kagome said but cut of by Miroku.

"No need to apologize Lady Kagome a walk will be pleasant and with Shippo we will have all the energy we need" Miroku said but was inching his self ever closer to Sango's lovely backside and started stroking it.

"HENTAI" was shouted followed by a loud thud.

"Cant you keep your mind on business just once?" Sango said very angry "we will be back soon the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back" dragging Miroku out of the hut with Shippo on Sango's shoulder.

Sighing to herself she walked out and yelled "Bye Have a safe Trip" she yelled Sango's hug made her feel better but still…

"Kaede I will be gone for a while okay I'll help when I get back" Kagome said her voice with a trace of sadness in it.

"Lady Kagome I will be fine just be safe" Kaede said.

Kagome sighing went to go tell Kirara to help her but the fire cat was already transformed so Kagome jumped on Kirara and went to patrol. Kagome made sure she had her bow and arrow she had to leave her bag at Kaede's hut because it was just too heavy and Kirara started ascending into the air Kagome knew this was going to be a long Day.

--o-O-o—

Something stopped Sesshomaru dead in his tracks he was making tracks fast he was almost to the ancient well but what every stopped him could not be stopped with blade or claws. He growled in Frustration but whatever was effecting him wouldn't last long he needed to get back to his ward that stupid imp never takes care of his ward properly always managing to get them in some mess or another well at least Ah-Un will protect Rin better than Jaken.

Growling again to himself he needed to get back to his ward just as he thought that, a shudder went through his whole body and he collapsed to the forest floor and the demons that were to scared to approach him attacked him he could not control Tokijin for some unknown reason so he ran the only thing he could think of doing then he realized where was his armor? What exactly happened to him back there? Why did he fall down suddenly? What was happening to him? He stopped for a breath this was so unusual for him but that was his downfall because then they attacked he even tried to use Tenseiga it wasn't working he was about to become prey to hundreds of demons and then he got covered in them.

All he saw before he blacked out was a blue light heading towards him. What the hell is happening to me? that's all Sesshomaru could thing while he was blacking out.

He woke up to see a pair of sapphire blue eyes staring down at him with worry. "wench get aw…" that all he could choke out before a wave on pain hit him.

Her eyes took on a more worried look "please be still I will help you, your wounds are fatal and your losing a lot of blood" kagome said with a little laugh "plus your only human unlike the demons that attacked you."

Then it struck him his father said something about a spell he had just before he was born and when Toga came to see his pup he passed the curse on. Trying to lift a hand up, and successfully doing it but with it came a lot of pain he saw only human hands his markings from birth weren't there and he had no claws he was no better than a pathetic human. He couldn't go back to Rin and Jaken in this condition even if he wanted to. Jaken would probably try to kill him for imitating his Lord and Rin would be okay with this but he could not protect her maybe it was better he wasn't near them when this happened.

Closing his eyes trying to find some peace a few seconds later he felt himself moving and when he opened his eyes he was on the back of the fire cat that normally hung around with his half brother well it was his half brothers wench looking after him so he thought at least he could have some fun stirring his brother up so he settled in for the ride but the miko decided he would need support so she lifted him up against her for support. Amazingly he was comfortable against her it was probably some human affection so he decided to ignore it. He could see a small village coming into range but he passed out just before they settled down.

--o-O-o—

After she decided a nice stroll or would that be fly? Around the countryside would help her nerves so far it was going as she planned just peaceful and quiet just like she wanted all she wanted to do was forget about what Inuyasha and Kikyo would be doing at the moment. Shaking her head to forget about them what would they be doing at this moment? Blushing she was defiantly spending to much time with Miroku. Suddenly forgetting all about that she could feel a huge amount of demons closing in on someone or something.

"Kirara go towards the demons someone might be in danger" Kagome said her voice urgent. Kirara growled and started going faster towards the demons. Kagome could barley see someone but they were leaning against a tree and she saw all the demons close in. "NOOO" she screamed even know that wasn't going to do any good.

"I have to help him" Kagome said not realizing she said it out loud. Notching an arrow and filling it with miko energy and shot it straight at the demons. She only killed about 30 or so and there were so many more coming so she notched another arrow and this one killed most of them with its beautiful blue light of pure energy the ones who avoided the destruction flew of and then Kirara landed.

Kagome swiftly got of Kirara's back and rushed to the person's side who turned out to be a man. Her mouth opened in a silent 'O' of surprise with how much blood was draining from him and he was lying face down in the dirt. Quickly she turned him over and rested his head in her lap he should at least have some comfort his body was covered in scratch's and bites she hadn't seen someone this bad since Inuyasha saying his name stung and she had tears in her eyes she let one drop onto his face. Kagome quickly wiping it away from his face, he looked so familiar but she just couldn't think of who he reminded her of but before she could do anything he took a sharp breath and his eyes shot open she looked down with worrying eyes but all she could think of is how pretty his eyes are for the were as clear a blue as any ocean.

"Wench get a…" he said before his breath faulted and his eyes closed probably in pain she was so worried.

"Are you okay?" stupid question to ask Kagome thought but she couldn't help it but he didn't seem to hear her so she thought it would be better if she could get him back to Kaede's hut so he could rest on a more comfortable bed and get some bandages on his wounds.

"Kirara we need to get this man to Kaede's hut he's very hurt" kagome said her voice was very worried for the man.

Kirara rushed to her side and helped Kagome get the man on her back. As soon as he was on her back Kagome jumped on and made the man lean against her maybe the blood would flow less if he was sitting up straight she heard a wince of pain but it would be better for him later, while he was in her lap she realized his haori looked exactly like Sesshomaru's but it couldn't be him he was a full demon he could never be a human. She looked up from the man and realized they where almost at Kaede's hut and it was almost night.

As soon as Kagome got him inside on the sleeping bag she used he needed as much comfort as he could get cause he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Thank you Kirara, you better go find Sango and the others its not very safe around here at night thank you" Kagome said to the fire cat who was in her lap and purring as soon as Kagome gave Kirara a last pat she was off into the night. Kagome only saw a faint glimmer of Kirara's fire before it was rushed away. Turning her attention back to the man on her sleeping bag she had to bandage his wounds before they got worse. Taking of his haori to see the scratch's and the other wounds she screamed once she saw his chest it was a mess she had to work fast and get Kaede in her to make up some herbal remedies quickly but thankful she normally does because there was normally someone who came back hurt but this was the worst human she had seen.

As soon as she started putting the remedies on he started to wake his eyes were beautiful even when glaring but Kagome kept putting the remedies on and finally put the last bandage in place he started to try to get up.

"Please stay here for a night let your wounds here Please" Kagome begged him to stay she couldn't let him hurt himself more.

He looked generally confused as to why she was helping him.

--o-O-o—

When Sesshomaru woke up that Miko was putting something herbal on his wounds and bandaging them up. He tried to get up he didn't need her help. But before he could even get up on his elbows Kagome was leaning over him.

"Please stay here for a night let your wounds here Please" she begged him to stay and once he realized she would probably just stop him anyway he went to lie back down amazingly what ever bedding he was lying on it was quiet comfortable and since his vision was fading he lied back down and the last thing he saw on the miko's face was a look of relief. A human feeling it was but he felt pleased she was worried about him and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

--o-O-o—

_**Authors Note **_

_Well second story down woo and once again I have to thank xXLucky19Xx she helped me a little bit with it giving me a couple hundred idea's but they helped a lot Thank You. Well if you have any idea's id love to hear or read them but I already have idea's for the next chapter so please Review and tell me what you think. The idea came to me at my party while we were watching the 2__nd__ Inuyasha movie the castle beyond the looking glass and all I could think of was what would happen if Sesshomaru became human ? And wa-la that's how this idea came to be well I hope you like it. I like it but yeah wow again a 6 page chapter wow I can write =P _


	2. Human Emotions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha no amount of wishing will change that **_

_**Chapter Two – **_**Human emotions**__

Kagome woke up in an uncomfortable position but she spent last night worrying about the man in her sleeping bag. When Kaede came in she said it would be a miracle if the man lasted till the next morning. She was so worried she tried to stay up the whole night but her body gave into exhaustion. Her head was on the edge of the sleeping bag.

"Ugh that was a terrible sleep" Kagome said her voice groggy from lack of sleep. Wiping her eyes she looked over to him he was so peaceful in his sleep and that worried her most people don't look that peaceful in there sleep so she quickly put her hand over his chest to search for a heartbeat. And then just when she started to worry there it was thick and strong. Kagome was so relieved she didn't even realize when he started to stir and wake up.

He just stared at the hand on his chest didn't move then she realized he was awake and blushed and mumbled a weak "sorry" and scooted away from him. And looked at him and he was blushing slightly to.

"Um sorry for seeming rude but what is your name? And what village do you come from?" Kagome asked a little embarrassment still in her voice, and yet all she was thinking of was how young he looked he looked no more then 17 or 18 and he was very handsome. With this thought Kagome's blush deepened.

He just rose and eyebrow at her.

Clicking her fingers "I know now you look like a demon we fought before Sesshomaru! But you cant be him he isn't a hanyou" Kagome said so happy she finale figured out who he looks like.

"But Miko I am Sesshomaru" he said in a matter of fact voice.

Kagome's jaw dropped that's the only reaction she could muster up at this moment and when she tried to speak it was just nothing she just sat there staring and a man claiming to be Sesshomaru . He just couldn't be the Icy Demon Lord he was HUMAN!!

"But I am human now just like you , it was a curse that was supposed to effect my father but it some how effected me instead" He knew he got it after birth from his father but he wasn't about to tell her that somehow she could see that after all he was Sesshomaru.

"What curse? You're human!" Kagome still morally shocked that Sesshomaru was Human it just wasn't possible Sesshomaru Human it just wasn't going through her brain.

"I DON'T KNOW!" He yelled but then he was so amazed because he was annoyed and normally he wouldn't show emotions but he guessed it was a human problem.

"Did... did you just yell at me?" Kagome said but her voice was shocked Sesshomaru yelling at someone who would have thought it?

"Yes Miko I did just yell at you and yes I am a human just like you now" Sesshomaru said in a calm voice and looking around.

"Where is Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru said.

Looking around she could hardly remember where she left the sword, she was to worried about his wounds. There it was near the entry. Getting up to go get it for Sesshomaru.

"Women don't worry about it I was merely asking" Sesshomaru said voice calm like always.

"Okay... but you know I do have a name" Kagome said going to sit back next to Sesshomaru she was just glad he was alright wow that was a weird thought.

"And that would be?" Sesshomaru said knowing it would annoy his brother more if he started acting nice towards her oh how he would love annoying his brother.

"Kagome" She said her voice light with amusement and interest. "why do you want to know?"

Just as he was about to answer Inuyasha came into the hut.

--o-O-o—

"Master Jaken I don't feel well" Rin said her voice hazy with sleep and sickness.

"get over it what am I supposed to do" Jaken said while muttering under his voice "pathetic humans I don't know where Sesshomaru has gone but he better be back soon"

Then Rin fell of Ah-Un. Jaken didn't realize until Ah-Un snorted and Jaken ran over to Rin

Kicking her "Rin wake up you stupid girl" Jaken said his voice becoming irritated.

"Please Master Jaken I need help Rin is very sick and my stomach hurts" Rin said tears in her eyes and her arms around her midsection.

"Fine stay here, You stupid beast take care of lord Sesshomaru's ward" Jaken said thinking the dragon actually obeyed him.

Jaken went of to find her some help or at least some stupid human which would mix up some remedy for the stupid wench.

Thank goodness for him he stumbled upon a village with very few humans and they were getting attacked so he would aid them if he would do the same.

"Humans I will help your small village if you help me" Jaken said loudly.

"Please help us I will help you please kill the centipedes" The women said she looked like a young miko so she would probably know how to mix herbs and which ones to mix.

"It's a deal" Jaken said thinking he was better than them and went and used the staff of two heads to crispifie the centipedes and then there where none they weren't attacking the village he went to a women and asked. "women can you make some herbal mixtures for sickness at sore stomach?" Jaken said his voice with little care but he knew if he didn't help Rin lord Sesshomaru would kill him for sure.

"Of course I can I shall do it right away thank you for aiding us" The young girl said vanishing into a hut and a few minutes later came running out with a bottle and a little bag which probably held the herbs "Just take the herbs and wash it down with this sake and it should be better in a few days thank you" the women said bowing then running of to help the other injured humans.

"Pfft to think I actually helped humans" Jaken said under his breath. And walked of to were the dragon and Rin where they where staying for the night. Walking up to Rin Jaken dropped the bag and the sake at her and left to go sit by a tree.

Rin got up and winced at the pain but she was grateful the toad got her the medicine. She leant down and picked up the medicine and the drink, she was grateful to Jaken but she had to say thank you even if he would just ignore her and mutter something under her breath about how stupid humans are and how pathetic.

"Thank you Master Jaken for getting Rin medicine…But master Jaken what is this stuff in the bottle can I drink it?" Rin said her voice very thankful.

"Of course you can drink it stupid girl" Jaken said, if you hung around him as much as Rin did you could here the annoyance in his voice. Jaken only talked to Rin crudely when Sesshomaru wasn't around otherwise he would be unconscious right about now.

Rin took the medicine and the strange drink and went and sat next to Ah-Un, Rin took a pinch of the medicine and put it in her mouth and opened the drink and took a sip the medicine taste foul so that's probably why Jaken got the drink for her, so she quickly put all the awful mixture and sculled all the drink in a few seconds but then she became dizzy and fainted.

Ah-Un grunted loudly at Jaken which startled him and made him fall over.

"STUPID DRAGON don't grunt at me!" Jaken said his voice high and squeaky. Looking at the dragon and then he finally caught sight of Rin the girl really was going to be the death of him, it was his last thought as he went to go to the girl but as he approached the dragon knocked him out cold with his tail stupid imp.

Jaken was left where he fell and the dragon wrapped around Rin more this was going to be a bad experience for her.

--o-O-o—

Sango, Miroku and Shippo were wandering through the woods late last night because Kagome took a little longer than she thought but Sango didn't mind she knew it was probably because of Inuyasha she took so long, But now Kirara was back so they took flight and were still about 2 days away.

Sango woke up after falling asleep on Kirara last night manly because she was so worried about Kagome she became exhausted and fell asleep without her knowing. Shippo was still curled up in her lap she didn't mind but what she did find a little embarrassing and disturbing is that Miroku fell asleep on her and his arm was around her waist she tried to push him off of her, but he just snuggled closer and started stroking her butt, that's when she became pissed off.

Suddenly Miroku woke up and he was headed for a very hard landing on the forest floor lucky for him Shippo fell of to and morphed into a pink balloon thing and since he happened to be falling faster than Miroku when he hit something it was Shippo's head but it was still kind of hard.

"Thanks Shippo" Miroku said voice delighted with gratitude.

"No problem but did you have to land so hard on my head it hurts" Shippo said in a squeaky voice. He had a massive bruise on his head now. He saw Kirara set down and quickly set down once he did he ran over to Kirara and jumped on her back he was exhausted.

"Ah Sango my dear how did I fall of Kirara's back?" Miroku said his voice full of cheer. His eyes quickly found her backside but he was to scared to let his hands go there she was fuming.

"I pushed you off you kept rubbing my backside!" Sango said she was well and truly Fuming mad.

"I was asleep even know I may have been dreaming about that…" Miroku said a little embarrassed he wasn't supposed to say that. "But my dearest Sango I will keep my Hands to myself from now on and let's continue to your village" Miroku said climbing on to Kirara.

"Fine but if YOUR HAND VENTURES ANYWHERE NEAR ME YOUR WALKING THE REST OF THE WAY" Sango said shouting the last bit behind clenched teeth she was serious!

"Of course Sango I won't for the rest of the flight touch you" Miroku said. Sango obviously ignored his slip up or didn't hear it because the flight was going to be boring he said to himself but she didn't say anything about staring at It so for now he was comfortable with that.

--o-O-o—

"INUYASHA where have you been? I was worried about you" Kagome said her voice sick with worry. She was still sitting next to Sesshomaru but she was more worried about how Inuyasha would take the fact that she was now looking after his brother, oh would he would be pissed alright .

"I told you before Kagome I was going to see Kikyo we just talked that's all" Inuyasha said there was a slight lie in that sentence he did talk but they did more than just talk if you know what I mean.

"What could you two have been talking about all night?" Kagome said she knew he was lying to her and she hated it but he was obviously protecting Kikyo and that made it worse she was always worrying about him always protecting him but how often did Kikyo do that ? Yet Inuyasha still runs of and goes to her. Why does he have to be so cruel? Why can't he see that he was breaking her fragile heart? She already gave him her heart but would she ever get his in return ? No was the only thing she could say Inuyasha would never love her, at least the way he loved Kikyo. Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha knew he couldn't come up with a good enough excuse so he looked at the stranger sitting, or would that be lying in Kagome's sleeping bag, he looked very familiar. So he decided to try and distract Kagome from the embarrassing situation he managed to get himself into. "Hey Kagome who's that in your sleeping bag? How'd he get ere?" and he knew she would answer her, this distraction was working.

"Um well I found him been attacked by a bunch of demons last night and he has very bad wounds so I gave him my sleeping bag he was in a lot of pain" Kagome said she looked to Sesshomaru to try and answer the other bit she knew cause he was about 700 or so, so he would know what that look meant.

"My name is Kiba, I come from a village near by and it was attacked by demons I was the only survivor" Sesshomaru said, it sounded so real so Inuyasha bought it and Sesshomaru smirked. Then he tried to lean up but he forgot he had only one arm so it was kind of hard with all the cuts he had they were aching profusely but he managed.

"Okay so Kagome saved you? How lucky for you" Inuyasha's tone was in between sarcastic and actually caring. He really looked like someone he knew but before he could say anything Kagome asked what he tried to avoid.

"So when you where with Kikyo what where you talking about?" Kagome had a sneaking suspicion what went on between them but she would never say he knew what they did last night because Inuyasha was avoiding the question. Yep once again standing up for Kikyo would her ever stop doing it? Nope he loved her to much he may love me but it will never be the same way he loved Kikyo.

"We just Talked I told you that before, don't you ever listen you stupid wench" Inuyasha said before he realized what he just said Kagome was standing up and very mad.

"Inuyasha how dare you call me a wench! I'm getting annoyed with you running off to see Kikyo because every time I want to go home the Shikon jewel shards are more important so when Kiba has healed he will be traveling with us until he wants to leave!" kagome said knowing Sesshomaru would be amused with this and would probably want to stay with them just to see Inuyasha been hurt by everyone.

"Of course Kagome I would love to join your group once I' am healed" Sesshomaru said he had to choke out her name but it was worth it because Inuyasha was so pissed of now he thought he was coming on to Kagome and he probably thought Kagome was flirting back.

"Now you don't start been Nice to her she's Mine" Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru, his voice was far from pissed off.

"Inuyasha don't be mean to se… I mean Kiba SIT, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT. Stop been mean to everyone and when you're done with Kikyo come back here and help us collect jewel shards" Kagome said. Sesshomaru was sitting there smirking and his brother oh the fates were been nice to him. He would tease his brother so much when he was demon again but until then he was going to try and get up but, his stomach rumbled and he started blushing he normally never ate but I guess it was another human thing.

"Oh are you Hungry I will get you some food" Kagome said swirling around to her bag right behind her and pulled out a pot and some matches and started a fire where there was a hole for one in Kaede's hut and put the pot above it she used her water in her bottle to fill the pot.

With a mischievous gleam in her eye one Sesshomaru quickly caught her gleam. She kept digging through her bag and finale pulled out her prize it was the last bowl of Ramen oh this was going to be sweet revenge oh but the sits were funny also.

Timing the pot to boiling point which it just was now she made up the instant ramen and gave it to Sesshomaru and said "Don't worry it wont kill you I promise".

"Hey Kagome is there any Ramen left?" Inuyasha asking hopefully he absolutely loved Ramen and there better be some left otherwise…

"No sorry Inuyasha, I gave Kiba the last one, sorry" Kagome said she was loving this.

Sesshomaru sniffed the noodles and decided what the hell he was hungry and since she said it wouldn't kill him he ate some and it was delicious so he kept eating it but was amazed to admit when Inuyasha was walking up to him and looked furious he was kind of afraid what he would do when he got to him and since he had a frail human body it was quiet frightening Damn Human Emotions he thought to himself.

Kagome stood up in front of Inuyasha and said "You will not take the noodles from Kiba you will get over it!" Kagome said pushing him onto the dirt floor and off of the wood and said Firmly a dozen times "Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit," And went to sit back next to Sesshomaru since Inuyasha was knocked out cold.

"Sorry you had to put up with him, He is such an Asshole! But I meant what I said before would you like to stay with our group for a little while? Plus it would really annoy Inuyasha" Kagome said really hoping he would come along plus he was probably in more danger alone.

"Okay I will join your group for a while until this curse is broken but at sometime could we go check on Rin?" Sesshomaru asked nicely, now he was been Nice? What was happening to him? Oh right he was human damn these HUMAN Emotion's that's all he could think before suddenly a pair of arms where suddenly around him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru I need someone in the group other than a perverted monk and an annoying hanyou, and we will go check on Rin okay" Kagome said while hugging him a little tighter and before she could pull away Sesshomaru's only arm went around her and gave her a little squeeze.

--o-O-o—

_**Authors Note **_

_**Wow I like that ending don't you I mean a cute moment got disturbed by Inuyasha before now they got it how cute hey ? Oh PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER PEOPLE COME ON I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF MY WRITING PLEASE!!! Oh I mite be a little late on the next chapter cause I go back to school soon so please the more reviews I get the quicker I shall write.**_

_**Oh by the way if you have any ideas for the next chapters please tell me and I probably will add them in okay. I want to here your ideas xxx**_


	3. A New Time Part One

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha no amount of wishing will change that **_

_**Chapter three – A New Time Part One**_

He was so much colder today unlike yesterday, Kagome guessed there was a reason he was called the ice prince. So engrossed in her thoughts she didn't realise the group stopped and ran right into Miroku.

"Why are we stopping?" Kagome asked in a sort of daze.

Sango turned around with a slight blush on her face "Um kagome we are …" before Sango could finish her stomach grumbled. Kagome just laughed.

"Oh its okay Sango I have food in my bag lets go find a nice place to sit and eat shall we?" Kagome said, she was going to go home sooner or later to get some supplies, but she didn't want to leave Sesshomaru in Inuyasha's hand suppressing a giggle she couldn't believe she was afraid of leaving Sesshomaru it was laughable! Sure he may have been afraid of Inuyasha before but he was weaker now he would probably give Inuyasha a good clubbing if he ever tried to hurt him. Going over to where her friends where sitting she put her bag down and went to were everyone sat.

"So what do you guys want to eat?" Kagome had to play her cards just right with Inuyasha, she needed to go home and get more supplies now it was going to be hard to play her cards right cause she was out of his favorite food, Ramen but she really wanted to get revenge on Inuyasha not that the sits weren't good revenge but giving away his precious ramen it was just perfect.

"I don't mind kagome" Sango and Miroku said at the same time. Miroku looked to Sango with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Sango started to lean closer to ask Miroku but when he scooted closer to her she just blushed profusely before Miroku's lectures ways made it worse his hand was rubbing her backside. Her eyes looked like there was a fire in them she was furious and then a slapping sound could be heard from very far away along with HENTAI.

"Miroku cant you be serious for a couple of minutes? I mean really can you?" Sango said, Inuyasha was up in a tree he hated her when she was like this. Kagome looked over to Sesshomaru and he was just sitting against a tree in the lotus position, he looked like he was paying no attention to the argument oh how she wished she could do that some day's!

"My dearest Sango for you I will try anything" Miroku said while grabbing her hand and rubbing it against his face.

Determine to break up this little yuck-fest, Kagome hated this even Miroku and Sango had a kind-of relationship, and Inuyasha well the less thought of him and Kikyo and what could of possibly happened between them, the night when she found Sesshomaru the better so to break up the lovingness she cleared her throat and said "So what does everyone want I have some chips, noodles and um that's it I need go home to get more supplies" Kagome said hoping well at least Sango would allow Kagome to use Kirara.

"Well Kagome once we have lunch and travel a little further where its safer for all of us I will let you borrow Kirara if that's okay with her?" Sango said she knew how much her sister wanted to get away from here; whatever happened between Inuyasha and Kikyo it was serious. Sango cursed the hanyou for not considering Kagome's thoughts did he not realise how much Kagome cared for him? Did he see how much she has risked to save him? Probably not. Distracting Sango from her deep thoughts Kirara just mewed which to her meant okay.

"It seems to be okay with Kirara so Kagome may I please have some noodles" Sango said smiling at kagome she knew how hard kagome was trying to put up with this.

"Of course Sango how about you Miroku what would you like?" Kagome asked she was always too nice for her own good sometimes.

"I would like noodles please" Miroku said his head was sore enough from the blow Sango gave him, he didn't need another bashing well at least until this one cleared and he wanted to touch Sango's lovely backside.

"How bout you Shippo? Kiba? Inuyasha?" Kagome said although she practically chocked out Inuyasha he hurt her so bad recently maybe that's why she hugged Sesshomaru he may be human but he still is the Killing Perfection he still is damn right scary!

"Kagome can I have a lollipop please?" Shippo asked Awww he was so cute she couldn't say no to the little kitsune. Digging through her back she found the cherry lollipop she bought for Shippo when she went back home it was her last one, now she knew she needed to go back home and get more supplies.

"I'm not hungry" Said Sesshomaru and Inuyasha at the same time but Sesshomaru's tone of voice was much colder than Inuyasha's ah he was back to been the ice price. Amazing how much they were really alike sometimes. As long as Inuyasha was smart enough to not realise that was his brother sitting across from him everything would go well.

"Are you sure Inuyasha or is this because Kiba ate your last Ramen?" Kagome said snickering boy she will never forget that moment. Inuyasha jumped down the tree to land right in front of her he was glaring now.

"Stupid wench I told you I'm not hungry cant you get it through your thick skull and this is not because Kiba ate MY RAMEN" Inuyasha yelled the last bit cause it was true it was his, to him at least, but he lied he wanted more ramen but he wasn't going to get it until kagome went back to her own time he thought but that's what that stupid wench was planning right from the start he thought.

"Inuyasha do not call me a wench do not make me say the S word" Kagome said as normal she let Inuyasha rile her up but since she was already angry at him this was so much worse then her previous anger.

"Ha wench you don't have the guts to say that" Inuyasha said he was smug he knew how much she valued him but he didn't know that night with Kikyo had completely changed that she still loved him but she wanted someone else who would treat her right.

"INUYASHA IV HAD IT WITH YOU IM GOING HOME YOU ASSHOLE SIT BOY" Kagome yelled. She was thinking maybe Hojo would be better to talk to, then again he was about as exciting as a brick wall and he was so boring spending 5 minutes with the guy and she almost fell asleep… she needed someone other than Hojo someone who was less boring but who the hell was that going to be ?

Cut off from her thoughts from Inuyasha cursing while getting of the deep body shaped crater that was formed from her Sits. "Stupid WENCH HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA SAY IT STOPPING SITTING ME YOU BLASTED WENCH ONCE WE FIND ALL THE JEWEL SHARDS YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME AND STAY THERE" Inuyasha was getting really annoyed at her but as soon as he acutely looked at Kagome then immediately his ears flattened against his skull he knew what was coming oh how he wished he didn't say that.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said sweetly she always used this tone when she was well and truly pissed of at him "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT , SIT, SIT , SIT, SIT…SIT!!!!" Kagome said she sat him so much he was knocked unconscious and will be for a few more hours let Kikyo find that bastard in this terrible position she truly didn't care much for him anymore.

Turning around and smiling to the rest of her little group she felt so much better now she released all that anger at Inuyasha she'd be keeping it inside for far to long. "So guys shall we head back to Kaede's village can we walk there please I don't want to go home just yet, plus if Inuyasha regains consciousness I'll just sit him again" Kagome said she was tired but she wanted to make sure everyone was going to be okay without her.

"if that's what you want Kagome" Sango said she was sick of the stupid hanyou acting rashly he just didn't take in Kagome's feelings in.

--o-O-o—

Sesshomaru was sick of travelling with this bunch but he did promise the miko and unfortunately for him he wouldn't go back on a promise damnit why did he have to be a man of his word. While concentrating on his thoughts he also realised the miko was also deep in thought so when they stopped for the day he did what he would normally do when he was when he was travelling with Rin and Jaken he went and sat by the nearest tree and sat down in the lotus position as normal, even though it wasn't the most comfortable it was still good he was been himself.

Watching most things like he would when he was a demon and had better senses. He looked around and everyone except Inuyasha was sitting around the yellow bag. He was a little hungry but not hungry enough to ask the miko for food or accept any. Sesshomaru didn't hear anything the miko said until she said his fake name.

"I'm not hungry" he said in a icy tone but also at the same time as his half-brother he just glared at him but no one but Inuyasha saw it and then the fun began.

"Stupid wench I told you I'm not hungry cant you get it through your thick skull and this is not because Kiba ate MY RAMEN" the stupid half breed was yelling he knew the miko would take this in a good way at least to him and that meant the half breed was going to be hurt.

"Stupid WENCH HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA SAY IT STOPPING SITTING ME YOU BLASTED WENCH ONCE WE FIND ALL THE JEWEL SHARDS YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME AND STAY THERE" Inuyasha said. By know Sesshomaru had a small smirk on his lips he knew what was coming and he couldn't wait to see his brother face down in the dirt.

Not to his disappointment she did exactly what he thought she would do.

"INUYASHA IV HAD IT WITH YOU IM GOING HOME YOU ASSHOLE SIT BOY" Kagome yelled

"Stupid WENCH HOW MANY TIMES DO I GOTTA SAY IT STOPPING SITTING ME YOU BLASTED WENCH ONCE WE FIND ALL THE JEWEL SHARDS YOU CAN GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TIME AND STAY THERE" Inuyasha was yelling so much it was hard for Sesshomaru to hear his own thoughts but once he saw him look at the miko and he became scared, when he looked at the miko he seemed frightened of her but he didn't let it show she was really quiet terrifying but at least her anger wasn't directed at him.

"Inuyasha" the miko said sweetly "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT , SIT, SIT , SIT, SIT…SIT!!!!"

And then Sesshomaru's small smirk almost turned into a full smile but it was close he loved seeing his brother face down in the dirt but he was at the miko's feet now but it was still a good sight. Distracting him from his cunning thoughts about his brother the miko's soft voice made him turn to her.

"So guys shall we head back to Kaede's village can we walk there please I don't want to go home just yet, plus if Inuyasha regains consciousness I'll just sit him again"

"If that's what you want Kagome" said Sango she was a taijiya and she was obviously close friends with the girl.

"Thanks Sango" Said the miko but of course been a human she had more to add "How about you Miroku, Sesshomaru?" Not realising she said his real name until it was to late Miroku, Sango and Sesshomaru realised her little slip.

"THAT'S SESSHOMARU?" Sango and Miroku both yelled at the same time and pointed him most dramatically.

"Uh yeah but please don't tell Inuyasha please" Said the Miko to her friends, he couldn't believe that his cover had just been blown and still she still asked that they not tell Inuyasha.

"Why not tell him Miko?" Said Sesshomaru in a pleasant tone. They where still walking but they can still talk while walking you had to be an idiot not to be able to do that.

"Because he would probably try to kill you, you may be the Killing Perfection but you are HUMAN" Kagome said she was stressing the human bit it sounded a little like she was worried about Sesshomaru.

"Well were are we hate as they say" Said Kagome and then they started walking a bit faster the walk was a bit quiet but the chatter started with a question Sesshomaru would of preferred not to be voiced.

"So Lord Sesshomaru how did you exactly become human?" Miroku said his curiosity getting the better of him.

Sesshomaru stopped and stiffened and then glared at Miroku he went to get his sword but he forgot he only had his Tenseiga of what use that would to prove his point! He wanted everyone to fear him in this time like they have in the past. After a few moments of silence he finally gave and answer "Do you really want to know monk?" He said in the famous icy voice of his.

Miroku took a good look at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru to the look for what it was supposed to be he shut up and kept walking curiosity may have got the better of him but Sesshomaru was guessing he didn't want to be without a body part especially his head.

Before nightfall they reached Kaede's hut, it was quiet walk since they discovered that Kiba was actually Sesshomaru and they all promised to keep quite because of Kagome she was acting a bit weird she was standing up for him but they all guessed it was mainly to put Inuyasha through jeopardy they didn't mind he deserved it, amazingly Shippo was really quiet during the walk, he also promised to keep "Kiba's" secret he even was against Inuyasha on this one.

--o-O-o—

"I Think I will go back to my own time tomorrow its to dark now is that okay Sango?" Kagome said unfortunately Inuyasha will probably be back conscious by then. Suddenly she realised she could always try and see if Sesshomaru could go down the well as a human of course Inuyasha could go down the well now if Sesshomaru could it would be so much easier.

"Um Sesshomaru would you please take a little walk with me I need to talk to you about something" Kagome said she thought Sesshomaru would just ignore her but after a few minutes he got up and walked out.

From outside he said "Aren't you coming Miko it was you who wanted to speak to me" it was a pleasant tone no hint of remorse or iciness in it.

Kagome got up and went out side and kept walking till the reached about the edge of the village and she was looking at him trying to think how she was going to say this it would be a little complicated. He just raised and eyebrow at her for she wasn't say anything or at least that's what Kagome thought.

"Um Sesshomaru I was um… thinking that well…since I'm going back to my time I was well…" Kagome couldn't finish what she saying she was just to embarrassed she couldn't believe she was going to ask Sesshomaru back to her time it's like he asking Hojo out not supposed to happen and yet it was… but she would rather spend a whole weekend with Sesshomaru than 5 minutes alone with Hojo.

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow at her and just said "Keep going" Kagome could detect a trace of something in his voice but she couldn't pinpoint it.

"Well I was wondering since it wouldn't be good if you where around here while I wasn't here so … um… would you like to try and come to my time with me tomorrow just see if it works for you?" Kagome finally managed to blurt it out but she was a little red cause I mean it's the Killing Perfection your talking to you would be terrified and embarrassed.

Sesshomaru was thinking deeply about this Kagome could see it on his face. For some odd reason which was really odd to her she really wanted him to go. What was happening to me? That's all was going through Kagome's head until he started to speak.

"I Sesshomaru have thought about this and I would like to see if this well actually works" Sesshomaru said you could here the slightest hint of curiosity in his voice. They walked back to the Hut talking about the curse they both didn't know what was the cure for the curse to bad.

The next day…

Kagome and Sesshomaru where standing on the edge of the well Kagome thought it might work better if he was holding her so … they just held hands Kagome was blushing profusely she was holding his hand but then she was also afraid of him after all he was the great and powerful Sesshomaru even though he was human he was still down right scary then something Kagome thought would never cross her mind but then again she was holding hands with the Killing Perfection she thought he was really handsome but that just made her blush more if that was even possible.

"Okay guys I will be back in two days and keep Inuyasha here please tell him I will be back tomorrow instead but it's a lie but I don't want him coming to my time if Sesshomaru will be there okay?" Kagome said while still holding Sesshomaru's hand.

"Okay Kagome have a safe trip" Said Sango a hint of worry was in her voice she was always worried about her sister she was almost all she had and she didn't want to lose her.

Waving bye to her friends she squeezed his hand letting him know it was time to jump in the well. Then a few seconds later they did it then the swirling blue energy's wove around them coaxing them in the aura of the ancient well. Then it was dark above and now there both in Kagome's time she couldn't believe it worked on Sesshomaru even know she hoped it would. She let go of his hand and said "well this is like a shrine my house is called Higurashi shrine so yeah just follow me up the ladder" her voice was kind of quiet.

Kagome started Climbing up the ladder and was halfway up and she was in a skirt. Sesshomaru looked up and almost fainted but he did wait till she was fully up he didn't want to slip on the ladder that would be just beneath him so when he was at the top. Kagome who was waiting grabbed his hand and led him outside and said "welcome to my time".

_**Authors Note **_

_**Wow that went on for a while now since First wax my other fanfic is popular PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE I REALLY WANT TO HERE WHAT YOU THINK OF MY WRITING AND IT WOULD BE GOOD IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I LOVE READING THEM SO PLEASE REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS DON'T BE SHY JUST TELL ME OKAY REMEMBER REVIEW IT AND LUV YA'S THANKS FOR READING XXXxxx**_


	4. A New Time Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha to bad 

_(Mental note if you have watched the whole series you will know some things I' am referring to in this chapter okay if not just ask okay)_

_**Chapter Four - A New Time – part two **_

Sesshomaru took a look around, her time she called it, it looked quiet interesting and it wasn't certainly anything like the feudal area. Her shrine was huge, it was also very well kept but the mainly thing that mainly caught his eye was the tree Inuyasha was sealed to it was still here? In this time? And in such good condition unheard of! But yet again he was in a time in the future also unheard of Sesshomaru thought so he just looked to the miko raising an eyebrow in question. He knew the well was full of demon energy's but he didn't know it conversed time.

"Miko how far in the future is this?" Sesshomaru said voice slightly curious. If the miko comes from the future it explains a lot, her odd clothing, the odd phrases she uses when she speaks.

"Well I come form about 500 years in the future" Kagome said her voice soft which made him look at her.

"Do you know anyone from my time here?" Sesshomaru was curious to if Inuyasha or he survived this long. He looked down his clothes were filthy and he smelt pretty awful. he was thinking one main thing he needed to clean his clothes and himself.

"Nope well not so far who knows I may run into you in my time" Kagome said but she was joking. "So let's go into my house I think we both need showers" Kagome said looking at her then him both of them had very filthy clothes.

Sesshomaru was mildly confused he has never heard most of the terms the Miko uses. "Miko what is this shower you speak of?" Sesshomaru needed answers now or he was going to go nuts.

Suppressing a giggle she answered his question "A shower is what most people in my time use to get clean, like a washing machine you use to clean your clothes when there dirty" Kagome said but she couldn't help giggling.

Sesshomaru felt annoyed and embarrassed but he hid it well he just raised and eyebrow at her and said "So are you going to shoe me this house of yours?" he said it was an awkward situation I guess you could call it. Sesshomaru was interested to see what human houses looked like in the future if they where still like huts inside or not well that's what he was thinking until Kagome stepped in front of him.

"Okay" Kagome said, still giggling. She grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him along towards her house and all he could think is why is she always grabbing my hand does it feel that nice to her? Really he was confused so while he was dragging him along he had to ask "Why do you insist on dragging this Sesshomaru by the hand?" In a way he was mocking her, but he was also curious why go for the hand why not the sleeve where there is no hand?

"Oh I'm sorry I don't know I guess um.. I don't know I am very sorry" Kagome said while realising Sesshomaru's hand. She was red as a cherry and she looked kind of sad maybe she liked holding my hand? Or at least that's what Sesshomaru was thinking so without giving it a second thought he threaded his fingers through her hand just to make her happy he really didn't like seeing her upset …Sesshomaru thought he the great Sesshomaru starting to care for humans IMPOSSIABLE but …maybe… it my Possible.

Kagome looked up at him and her face was confused then it grew into a smile and then she started again pulling him along again towards the house. Why couldn't she just walk and not drag his person Sesshomaru was about to ask it but then the got to the front door. She opened the door and Kagome's mum was instantly by her side but Sesshomaru didn't know this.

"Kagome dear welcome home" Said then finale looking to Sesshomaru "Um Kagome who is this? Inuyasha? Iv never seen him as human before"

As soon as said it Sesshomaru stiffened and gave her the perfect death glare he had learned over centuries it was perfect and it scared her. He flicked a look to Kagome to tell her to clean up the mess he hated been called or even thinking that he was related to his brother. Retched half breed he has taken everything that was worth something to him, his father died for Inuyasha and his lands where thrown into chaos before he could finish his thoughts Kagome's voice pulled him out of it.

"Mum this is Sesshomaru he is from the feudal era also as you can see by his clothes" Kagome said laughing a little. "Oh mum do you have any clothes that would fit him I don't think it would be a good idea for..." she trailed of looking to Sesshomaru to explain this to him "For you to be out in those close people would look at you weird… do you?" Kagome knew he wouldn't want to look weird.

Arching a perfect eyebrow in her direction what was wrong with my apparel he thought he didn't know what was wrong with it but then again, if everyone from this time dressed liked the miko he was not going to fit in, he already felt awkward enough in this time. So he just shrugged at her.

While they had a miniature private talk between themselves Kagome's mum went away to find clothes for Sesshomaru, even know he was used to women been the maids and such she seemed equal to a man, when she came home she had a black thing in her hands along with some blue things. She handed them to kagome and made a motion with her hands to go upstairs and freshen up of course he followed kagome up the stairs and went into her room.

--o-O-o—

Kagome new Sesshomaru was close behind her, she knew she would have to explain how to have a shower or would she?

"Sesshomaru can you just go in my room for a second please I have to talk to my brother" Kagome said maybe Souta would get her out of this very embarrassing situation the Kami's have got her in once again. She knocked on Souta's door and entered. He was sitting on his bead playing with Buyo.

"Souta" Kagome asked making her voice sweet she really didn't want to help Sesshomaru learn how to shower.

Souta looked up from playing with Buyo "Yeah sis what do ya want?."

Um now kagome didn't know how to word this write without sounding like an idiot but then again he did have a shower with Inuyasha, but then Inuyasha came into her room with nothing but a towel, that wasn't her favorite memory and remembering that made her want to weep because she would never have someone who cared for her, like Inuyasha cared for Kikyo. That just made her glum. "Um Souta could you um well you know how you had a shower with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked please let Souta remember this she prayed to the Kami's while awaiting a response.

"Yeah why?" Souta said he was reasonably calm. Still all most of his attention was on Buyo.

"Um well can you have a shower with Sesshomaru and at least teach him what a shower is please I don't think I could do it I mean after all he is a guy so please" Kagome said walking up to Souta giving him a nice friendly face was thinking 'well if he wont do it when I'm being kind I'll just use force.'

"Okay" Souta thought the conversation was over so he started playing once again with Buyo 'wow he was obsessed with that cat' thought kagome then something clicked in her mind.

"Oh could you also teach him what underwear is?" Kagome said now there's one conversation she could save herself now if she can save herself from one embarrassing conversation per day she would be find but she knew it'd be a cold day in hell before that happened. Relief washed over her because she knew Souta would have to teach him she was so not having that conversation with Sesshomaru oh she could just picture it "hey Sesshomaru I'm going to teach you what underwear is" now that would be down right embarrassing.

"Okay sis but you owe me" Souta said to kagome but still his attention never drifted from Buyo. 'is all he ever does is play with that cat' that's all that was going through Kagome's head while looking at her brother.

Now she had to go into the her room and somehow explain to Sesshomaru what was just about to conspire. Stupid Kami's she thought she may have avoided one embarrassing conversation but here comes another one. Sighing to herself she walked into her room, Sesshomaru was standing in the middle back to her observing her room, he didn't hear her come in so she was just going to stand there till he turned around, she waited for several minutes until he finale turned around.

"Um Sesshomaru I need you to take this stuff that's in my hand and follow me, because you will have to get clean first, then change into these clothes … the only thing is my brother is going to show you how to shower and stuff is that okay?" Kagome said hoping her mellow tone will help convince him because she really didn't feel like explaining.

"Okay Miko but you owe me for this" Sesshomaru said with the slightest smirk on his lips. Who knew what he was thinking but Kagome new she was going to pay dearly for this one.

So while Souta was teaching Sesshomaru some lessons about the 21st century, Kagome was in her room wondering what she could do to teach Sesshomaru more about the 21st century she was now introducing him to boxers, jeans and T-shirts. She didn't know how to introduce him to more stuff here, Kagome sighed to herself and started heading down stairs she knew something was going to happen while she was here; well at least she could introduce Sesshomaru to a supermarket. Kagome knew they wouldn't be much longer in the shower so she went into the kitchen and wrote down what she needed to buy.

Souta just came out of the bathroom as Kagome came up the stairs with her grocery list, Sesshomaru was probably still having problems with her century's clothing style but all she thought was whatever, she ignored Souta and went to sit on her bed she was tired and needed a shower and a good sleep before she did anything else. At least Kagome thought that she didn't have to go to school, sighing to herself she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes she wasn't intending to go to sleep … but … .

When Kagome next opened her eyes, Sesshomaru was bending over staring at her good thing she was against the wall or she would of fallen of the bed, but that wasn't the worst part… when she looked at Sesshomaru his shirt was find but the boxers and the jeans was another story she was betting Souta had something to do with this not telling him to put them on properly so she held back the giggle that was threatening to escape from her mouth, she waited a few minutes before she would tell him to go put the boxers on underneath the shorts, so her eyes just wandered down below the boxers and she couldn't believe how good Sesshomaru looked in Skinny leg jeans! Then she realise he father never owned skinny leg jeans or red boxers what the hell was mum up to. But before she would go question her mum she would have to tell Sesshomaru to put his clothes on properly!

"SESSHOMARU DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW TO PUT ON CLOTHES?" Kagome said, seriously Souta was so dead! "The red things are supposed to go on the inside and the jeans are supposed to go on the outside so could you please go to the bathroom and change?" She didn't know whether to blush or just be plain furious.

Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow in her direction. Kagome put a hand up before he could rebut against what she had just said, she pointed her finger towards the way he just came, and Sesshomaru looked in that direction and walked back the way he came. While waiting she thought it would take Sesshomaru a while to get the jeans on so she went to go confront her mother but before she was even out the door Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her and Kagome was in a daze so she bumped right into him, and naturally fell on her ass.

Kagome snapping out of the daze she was in which lasted, but a few seconds, She looked up at Sesshomaru and realised he was dressed properly, Kagome wondered how fast he got dressed because it was like a few seconds or maybe minutes where she was heading but then she realised he had not done his fly up blushing she knew there was only way that fly was going to be done up but the next time he would have to do it! Recalling when he came in before the jeans probably were not done up at all.

"Um Sesshomaru I need to help you with your … um jeans" Kagome said still on the floor a very humiliating and awkward position. SO she got up and was straight in front of him even thought she came up to his chest it was still a little embarrassing what she was going to do thank god he was only human now, so he didn't have his lightning quick reflex's or his poison or whip thingy's . So she quickly she zipped up his fly while looking him in the face, only a hint of surprise showed on his face while Kagome could feel the heat intensifying on her face. His hand went to grab her wrist and instead grabbed her shoulder.

"What where you doing to this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru's face was calm, but Kagome really wanted to know what he was thinking under all that calmness or wait maybe she didn't.

"I was just helping you Zip up your fly so you don't wander around with it down people will think you have issues!" Kagome said, but a bit dramatically flinging her hands up in the air.

--o-O-o--

Rin was still sick from the stuff Jaken had given her. And her Ribs hurt a lot from where Jaken had kicked her, she wanted Lord Sesshomaru back at least then the little toad would act a bit better towards her. But since Lord Sesshomaru wasn't around Rin decided that toad needed a health dose of pain after all without Lord Sesshomaru here who would help him?

Now Rin wasn't normally the mean one, infact a few times she has saved the stupid Imp's life but now he was just been mean. Rin Grinned evilly all that was on her mind at this point in time was how she was going to run and grab Jaken's staff and crispifie him well not to death just enough so that he wouldn't be able to talk. While Rin was laying on the cool grass to feel better she heard Jaken approaching and she thought well I will wait until he gets close enough to me so I can grab that stupid staff. And as soon as Jaken was next to her she swiped her hand out and swiped his little feet out from underneath him and the next second he was on the floor, Rin quickly got up and stole the staff from the imps hand while he was in a state of shock.

"Master Jaken you have been mean to Rin now Rin is going to be mean to you" Rin said and she really did mean it, she had put up with enough from the stupid toad and she was getting sick of him, yes she did love him but he needed a taste of his own medicine. So Rin pointed the Staff of two heads at Jaken and the man opened his mouth and Fire came out, so she stood there for a few minutes while crispyfing Jaken, as soon as Rin thought he had enough which was true any more and he would be Ash's so she threw the club at him and said "Master Jaken you will not Kick Rin in the Ribs again or I will do this again" Rin didn't know she had a dark side but trust the imp to figure out that one.

Ah-Un was behind Rin while all of this was happening so he knew the toad got what he deserved.

"Hello Ah-Un do you want to go find some nice grass ?" Rin said she loved the dragon and was positive that the dragon wouldn't hurt her like the stupid imp did, So she grabbed Ah-Un's reins and pulled him along to a nice grassy patch and there was a stream near by it was still daylight so Rin could see the fish swimming, Her stomach rumbled while she watched the fish swim since she didn't really want to go into the cold water she decided it would be better if she just got some nice berries after all she knew which ones where poisonous and which weren't so she went and found some berry's and to her luck they where her favorite berries, she picked a lot of them and went to sit near Ah-Un while he was grazing.

"Ah-Un when do you think we will see Lord Sesshomaru again?" Rin said she was worried her lord was in danger, in a sense she was right he was in danger from a miko who was trying to dress him but… that can be hardly a danger right?

Ah-un grunted and went to sit next to the girl she knew she needed sleep and some time to heal.

Rin ate the berries quickly because she was so hungry; she thought she had enough energy to get up and pick a few flowers but as she was going to she Yawned and decided she needed sleep so she snuggled into Ah-Un and quickly fell asleep.

--o-O-o--

Inuyasha woke up a day later than he expected who knew Kagome's sits could put him unconscious for a whole day? He wanted to get that wench back but…he had other things to do before he saw Kagome again firstly he needed to find his beloved Kikyo to make sure she was okay, after all he was in love with her even know he loved Kagome in a small way like a sister or something he knew almost any love for him was gone after there last fight.

Quickly he hurried through the woods he knew she was here somewhere but he sent kept moving then he caught the sent which was most vile to him Naraku, he was chasing after Kikyo, Naraku always did have a scary obsession with Kikyo. Soon he came to a clearing where both Kikyo and Naraku where, it was an odd set up something was amiss because Kikyo was in Naraku's arms, Inuyasha knew this just couldn't be right. Why would Kikyo be In Naraku's arms?

Inuyasha took a few steps forward but before he could fully intervene, Kikyo Kissed Naraku Inuyasha was distort how could his one and only love betray him like this? Was the whole world trying to kill him? Then a powerful miasma filled the air instead of oxygen and he saw Kikyo fall to the ground with souls escaping from her body, she was still alive but for how long? As soon as Naraku was leaving the clearing Inuyasha lunged forward with Tetsusaiga and cut Naraku in half but it was only a demon puppet damnit he wanted Naraku to hurt for hurting him again.

Kikyo was still losing souls but the closer Inuyasha got to her the less the souls escaped from her body he didn't know if it was a coincidence or not he was just concerned for Kikyo in this moment and once he was standing in front of her he dropped down to his knees and scooped her up and cried for her, she was not dead but he was close enough to losing her again he couldn't take It and had to weep but at least Kikyo was alive and somewhat well in his arms, he would stay with her until she fully recuperated and then he was of to see Kagome about the pain he was in, but for now he was content to stay with Kikyo.

"Inu...Yasha what are you doing here? I don't remember what happened" Kikyo's soft voice washed over Inuyasha, he was mesmerized by her voice and she was afraid so she snuggled closer into Inuyasha.

"I was coming back from something" Inuyasha didn't really want to tell Kikyo Kagome put him in a hole for a whole day "I don't know what happened either but when I found you, you where Kissing Naraku".

Kikyo could here the worry in Inuyasha's voice so she said the only thing she could say at a time like this "I love you Inuyasha no one else just you so can you stay with me until I'm better?"

"Yes Kikyo" Inuyasha said while bringing her closer if that was possible. He would stay with her until she no longer needed him but he would always love her.

--o-O-o--

**Authors note **

_Well that chapter went on a little bit longer then I expected, now I do not like Kikyo and I'm sorry to the people who do but I have plans for her okay. Now I'm sorry it took so long to publish this chapter but iv been very busy as of late, well I hope you all liked it and I would love some REVEIWS please it took so long to write this chapter I want to know what you people think please =D thank you to all those people who review this chapter if I get enough I'll dedicate the next chapter to you guys =D __**This chapter is dedicated to Taz, Jordee, and Shaenah my great friends who without there help I would of never thought of ideas for this chapter so Thank You xxx My spazzy friends =D **_

_**If you have any ideas please do not hesitate to give them to me I will enjoy reading them and don't you want Jaken to be hurt in another way ? I will add your ideas if you just give them to me and I will very much appreciate it just write it in a review because I love reading them =D**_


	5. New Experiences

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha unfortunately other wise we would hear a lot more about fluffy =P**

**This is a Valentines Day Special please Enjoy. I know Sesshomaru is a bit out of character in this chapter but don't worry he will be back to the arrogant, pompous lord we all know and love =P **

**Chapter Five- New Experiences**

Figuring she might as well introduce human Sesshomaru to new experiences while he is here, she went down stairs with him following right behind her, Kagome didn't know whether to feel annoyed or awed because really when does Sesshomaru follow someone? Except himself. Kagome thought about asking her mum what was on at the movies. She really wanted to see Sesshomaru's reaction to a modern movie. Her mum was in the kitchen washing the dishes.

"Hey Mum do you know what movies are out?" Kagome said in a cheerful voice, she wouldn't mind seeing a movie, after all Kagome hadn't seen a movie since what a year or so ago and that was with Hojo the hottest guy in school but talking to him is like talking to a brick wall he is just that boring, at least with Sesshomaru he wouldn't be considered a brick wall and Kagome was sure if someone said that to him well lets just say they would be hurt. Sesshomaru would be good company to go with a movie to; it would be a new experience for him and a good experience for her.

"Well there was a new movie out, its called a Feudal Fairytale, its about a Demon who falls in love with a human and he has to choose between ultimate power or her, I think it would be good but if your going to see please tell me if its good, then I will drag Souta along and I will go see it" said, Kagome knew her mum would say something a little close to home but since when was there a movie coming out about feudal times, Kagome tried thinking when they mentioned a movie like that but her mind just drew a blank.

"Okay mum I will go see if it's good… Sesshomaru do you want to see a movie?" Kagome said, right after she figured out that Sesshomaru probably didn't know what the hell a movie was, but he just shrugged so she took it as a yes. "Okay mum be back around 7ish do you want me to pick up an groceries?" Kagome asked knowing that if she asked her mum would give her more money this way and therefore she could be groceries for her family and her friends back in the feudal era.

"Yes could get some soup Grandpa may be coming down with a cold so it would be very helpful… do you need to by some supplies for your friends back in the feudal era? said, she always knew when Kagome needed supplies.

"Yes mum can I have some money so I can buy the groceries I need after the movie" Kagome said.

Her mum gave her the money for the groceries and after she had her shower and got dressed into some clean clothes her and Sesshomaru where off to see the movie. Kagome's only issue at the moment was what if someone saw Sesshomaru's feet but then, she thought who was really going to look at Sesshomaru's feet when he had a really good "dye" job of midnight black hair on his head, yeah good dye job what would people think if they knew it was real? Kagome was to engrossed in her thoughts to realise something's that Sesshomaru noticed. She totally forgot it was Valentines Day but then again she didn't exactly have a calendar in the feudal era so she didn't know it was the 14th of February.

"Kagome… what is thing you call Valentines Day?" Sesshomaru asked. He was staring at some of the shop windows as they walked past. The question snapped Kagome out of her thoughts, she didn't know what day it was, she was to worried about someone asking about Sesshomaru's odd footwear or wear his other arm went… but damn she had only one thought going through her head, she better not run into her friends now, but then again the Kami's always love to stuff around with her.

"Well it's a day where… Ummm… people who are going out with each other or if one has a secret admirer… or something of that sort give each other gifts… the traditional gift is a rose" Kagome said, she couldn't believe she was saying this to Sesshomaru and with how many times she stuttered, he would probably think something was up. When she looked at Sesshomaru he only just raised an eyebrow and turned back to look at the streets to make sure he wouldn't walk into anything or anyone. Kagome found it suspicious that he didn't make a remark upon her stuttering or anything of the sort.

Kagome didn't want to look like an idiot, well more of an idiot than she already looked, trailing off to her thoughts she knew the movie was supposed to be good, she read some reviews before she left, she forgot to check out what genre it was, she was hoping it wasn't a romance movie but then that would be better than a comedy movie or a action movie. Kagome's mind always seemed to wander back to Sesshomaru some how even if it was the most simple or trivial thing she always seemed to think of it, she vaguely was aware of where she was going, but she was aware enough to know when to grab Sesshomaru's shirt and drag him this way and that, eventually they arrived at the movies.

What could be worse than running into her friends? Running into Hojo, Hojo of all people why did it have to be Hojo? Well at least he was with another girl I wonder if she thought Hojo was boring to?

"Hey Kagome" Hojo said voice happy with enthusiasm while he was waving to her. He started walking over to wear her and Sesshomaru stood unmoving.

Groaning to herself she put on her best fake smile, after all who wants to insult a nice guy who is about as entertaining as talking to a brick wall. "Hey Hojo" Kagome said her voice wasn't as enthusiastic but then it wasn't enthusiastic at all. She didn't even notice when Hojo was right in front of them with his date, because she was reading what Sesshomaru picked up, it was a movie timetable the only two things Kagome was willing to see and she would see the other if Hojo was going to be in one of them.

The first one was Feudal Fairytale and then other one was Love Story, funnily there where both romance but then again it was Valentines Day and the movies where even offering the Romantic movies cheaper.

"So Hojo what movie are you going to see with your date?" Kagome said she was interested because it was someone but her, on Hojo's arm.

"Oh this is Kimi she is a 7th grader I would of asked you but … you where home sick with the flu and it seems you already have a date" Hojo sounded like he was disappointed that she was with someone else. "We're going to see Love Story its about a poor girl in the medieval times and she somehow ends up with a bunch of Faeries, What are you guys going to see?" Hojo said he was very closely observing Sesshomaru like as if he wanted to pick a fight with him, at least that's what Kagome was thinking.

"we are going to see A Feudal Fairytale" Sesshomaru said. Kagome couldn't understand why Sesshomaru answered the question but she didn't care.

"So what's your dates name?" Hojo asked.

"His name is Kiba… oh damn I will talk to you at school Hojo our movies about to start soon" Kagome said in a rush, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and dragging him away from the awkward conversation and towards the counter. They got the tickets after five minutes of the lady who was serving asking where Sesshomaru got his care hair colour from. They got the tickets and made their way to the movie theater.

--o-O-o--

Sesshomaru was confused about the movie theater he had never seen anything like it. But apart from that it was quiet comfortable. The lights dimmed and the adds started but Sesshomaru didn't really want to watch the adds he wanted to know who Hojo was.

"So Miko who was that, we were talking to before?" Sesshomaru said, he was so curious it was like as if he was jealous, not many people where in this movie apparently love story was more popular, so at least the could be a little louder than whispering so quietly.

"Oh that was just Hojo, I went out on a date with him once he was like talking to a brick wall" Kagome said with no interest.

"What's a Date?" Sesshomaru asked he really needed to learn the language of the 21st century, he also found it odd.

"Well … a date is where a boy and a girl go somewhere for example the movies" Kagome said, Sesshomaru could just see the blush on her cheeks. Why was she embarrassed? That's all that was running through Sesshomaru's mind then he finally realised it probably looked like he was on this date thing with her, to him date seemed to be like the word courting so in a way it looked like he was courting the Miko, well she could be doing worse his bastard half breed of a brother, he heard that half breed say it so much and he knew it was nothing nice so he adapted the word into his vocabulary.

"Hn okay so its like courting? Have you been on a date with the half.. I mean Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru didn't know if the miko held a little bit of feeling for him but he didn't want her upset otherwise he would be deaf from her ranting about him although, when she did rant about him he found out something's he (he been Inuyasha) would not want Sesshomaru to know, but Sesshomaru guessed he knew only a few of the hundreds of secrets Kagome kept for Inuyasha.

"No I have never been on a date with Inuyasha and I don't want to ever go on a date with that jerk" Kagome said she was pissed off, Sesshomaru could hear it in her voice.

"Not that I care but why not?" Sesshomaru said he was really interested in why the miko has never done this with Inuyasha and if he could find someone who was annoyed with Inuyasha at the right moments this might get interesting.

"Because he is a selfish asshole and he is in love with Kikyo, and plus I don't know what they did the night I found you wounded but I know it wasn't anything very innocent" Kagome was annoyed it was just plain in her voice.

Sesshomaru was mildly curious the night the curse came to life was that he suddenly turned weak and all he wanted to do was die because he was a disgusting filthy human, now he was hanging out with his brothers human, smirking to himself he was wondering how fun it would be to court the Miko while unknown to his brother that he was his brother and when he found out the reaction was going to be one he would never forget, he said to himself in his head right then that he was going to do everything humanly to annoy his brother.

"Kikyo is that dead wench isn't she? Don't worry miko you can do much better than that bastard … but aren't you the dead miko's incarnation so how can is it possible for you to be alive if she is?" Sesshomaru said, he knew little about the Miko's practices but he knew a witch did it and in order to complete the spell, the Miko he was talking to should be dead.

"I don't know I think my soul was to big … I don't remember but I do know the part of my soul Kikyo has is filled with malice and hatred for Inuyasha but it amazes' me that she would spend a night with someone she hates" Kagome said her voice was thoughtful, obviously she hadn't thought of this conclusion before.

Before Sesshomaru could say anything more the movie started, well the introduction the main character looked a lot like Inuyasha but apparently he was a full demon and he also had a brother as they saw in the introduction, there mouths literally dropped open when they saw the main characters brother he looked like a younger version of Sesshomaru. The priestess that was with the main character was called Mimi and didn't look anything like kagome but it was quiet funny that the two brothers looked alike even the villain slightly resembled Naraku.

Halfway during the movie the characters where just talking now so Sesshomaru looked around the cinema and a guy yawned and put his arm around a girl. Sesshomaru thought it was odd and he just couldn't help but to ask the Miko.

"Miko what was that man doing… he yawned then put his arm around the girl like it was a move or something" Sesshomaru said calmly he was just interested in the future traditions and all that.

Kagome couldn't stop giggling like a school girl which she was, Sesshomaru just ignored her little outburst of giggles and turned back to the movie, they where fighting the villain but he looked kind of ridiculous to say the least he was in a orange and yellow kimono which looked ridiculous on him with his dark hair and tanned skin. The miko said some irrelevant things regarding the villain but the thing that made Sesshomaru look at he was when she said "can you imagine Naraku in that ridiculous get up"

Sesshomaru eyed at her curiously for a moment, after she had said that every time the nasty villain came on kagome giggled and Sesshomaru just smirked because of the damned miko every time he saw the villain he imagined it to be Naraku and it was just downright funny.

By the end of the movie it started to get boring until the young priestess Mimi was faced with a tough decision she could go with the young lord she had recently met and required feelings for, or his brother the one who she was from the start and she almost went to the lord but the other brothers feeling's where better and much more sincere. They both where visualising it in a different way but Kagome was always a sap for the cute endings, so she didn't mind, Sesshomaru on the other hand thought Mimi should of fallen for the lord and gone with him instead of with his brother it was so cruel where was his happy ending? The fact that the brother took everything the other one ever cared about hit a little to close to home for Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru and Kagome where walking out of the movie cinema there hands entwined he forgot about it when the miko jumped when the villain in the orange and yellow kimono jumped out and she forgot to let go of his hand.

"Miko who do you think Mimi should have ended up with? I believe she should of ended up with the lord he was more trustworthy and he actually cared about her" Sesshomaru was saying this in a matter of fact tone while looking at kagome she obviously didn't realise there hands where entwined so when he pulled her out of the way of everyone coming out from the movie she finally realised but she didn't bother to take her hand back.

"I Don't know I think that the ending was okay but it hit a little close to home" Kagome said in her matter of fact voice.

--o-O-o--

Kagome still couldn't get over how soft Sesshomaru's hand was, but her thoughts where pulled away from her when Sesshomaru asked her which one Mimi should have ended up with, personally the movie cut very, very close to home so she didn't really like the movie but if she hadn't been a miko who could time travel it would have been a very good movie at least her mum will like it better than she did.

"I don't know I think the ending was okay but it hit a little close to home" Kagome said in her matter of fact voice, she was feeling upset because of the movie why did the demon have to have a dead ex-girlfriend wow did they know how to make her feel awkward or what?.

"I believe… it hit very close to home as you would say… but I believe it was a good movie … but why couldn't she end up with the lord, it would of made the movie much more interesting" Sesshomaru said, Kagome knew he was thinking about something but unfortunately it wouldn't show on his face so she just gave up, but that didn't mean she wouldn't give up on why Sesshomaru wanted the lord to win the girl so bad.

"Why did you want the lord to win Mimi so bad… after all it was her choice but unlike her if I was in her position I would choose the lord he seems so much more understanding of her than the other brother because all he desires is power and even know that's what the young lord wants he is so much better because he actually understands her even if it may be a slight more than the other brother I kind of agree with you know that Mimi should have ended up with young lord" Kagome said her voice was thoughtful, she never thought she would here the day when she would agree with Sesshomaru.

"Okay then we shall go get your supplies now" Sesshomaru said, his voice was caring wait could that possibly be right since when was Sesshomaru caring? , but then again at the moment he was only human.

Kagome walked hand-in-hand with Sesshomaru all the way to the shops until they go to the entrance and Sesshomaru pulled kagome away from the main doors, he was looking at her weirdly or maybe that was just what Kagome was thinking, she couldn't register in her brain what to do when Sesshomaru started bending down to what it looked like, kiss her, but unfortunately her fantasy to see if Sesshomaru's lips where as soft as his hands got interrupted by a to familiar voice.

"HEY KAGOME" called out Eri her voice was very cheerful even as she eyed Sesshomaru like she was buying some meat and that was the exact meat she wanted. Kagome was really hoping not to run into anyone on this trip but she guessed the Kami's would never let her have one thing she desired.

--o-O-o--

**Authors Note**

_Hello all, I would like to thank you for reading this chapter please tell me what you think, I made it a bit mushy because its valentines day and I would of posted it sooner but I had to see a friend today, I hope you guys appreciate this I started it at 8:30pm and didn't finish till 11:40pm and I am quiet tired so it would be very nice if you would please tell me what you think =D_

_THANK YOU FOR READING =D _


	6. Changes in Emotions

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha **

**Please R&R**

**Chapter Six- Changes in Emotions**

Why was the miko so worried about this friend of hers, she didn't hold a candle to Kagome but what was with the change of emotions all of a sudden? Sesshomaru still couldn't believe he almost kissed her, what was happening to him he was the great Demon Lord of the Western Lands but now he was human so he wouldn't be as feared, at least no one knew that Sesshomaru had been turned human; otherwise there would be havoc in the Western lands with out his guidance, after all they where only pathetic humans, but been turned into one made him see different perspectives.

"So Kagome, who is this cute friend of yours?" Eri asked with a grin. Sesshomaru said he could here the emphasis on friend she was obviously hoping he was free or something of her. Sesshomaru knew he didn't know most of the terms of this era so he kind of was hoping Kagome would answer for him, any question he could see right through her, she was so obvious to read, although he didn't know why the girl was looking at him like he was something to eat.

"This is …" Kagome didn't know whether to use his real name but Sesshomaru answered for her.

"I am Sesshomaru" Sesshomaru stated his voice was matter of fact, he squeezed Kagome's hand, they just looked at each other for a minute, but Eri so graciously butted in, in the silent moment Kagome and Sesshomaru where having.

"So are you going out with Kagome?" Eri asked looking at Sesshomaru then winking, Kagome's mouth fell open, and Sesshomaru just raised a eyebrow in her direction, Sesshomaru knew the miko would probably say no and that would leave him with creepy girl in front of him staring at him like he was a big piece of candy and she wanted to lick him all over. Sesshomaru didn't know what a girlfriend was but he was happy to say he was after all he was just thinking it meant Kagome was a girl and his friend for the time, he still considering that when he turns demon again to lop of her head, even though with his fathers word came back to him, he had love and care for humans to remove this stupid curse but it was so hard, and apparently Rin didn't count because at least that caring factor would be out, but to love a human, the thought made him sick in the gut.

Kagome was about to answer, but Sesshomaru had other ideas and put his hand over Kagome's mouth before she could rebut.

"Yes she is my girlfriend" Sesshomaru answered, he still could barely say her name it was like acid on his tongue, so for the time he would call her miko when her friends weren't there but then he didn't think they would be staying around for much longer in this time, he remembered all the miko said she had to do was buy some groceries whatever they where and then they could go back to there era where Sesshomaru belonged. He looked at Kagome and her mouth was hanging open and she was just staring at him like he sprouted a second head.

"Aw really damn oh well Kagome see you at school" Eri said pulling along the person she was with; she seemed to want to get away desperately. But before she could make her grand escape she had to invited Kagome and Sesshomaru to her party maybe she could get him drunk and make out with him, that made her grin. "HEY KAGOME COME TO MY PARTY TOMORROW OKAY PLEASSSSSSSEEEE." Eri yelled out across the entrance to the cinema.

"Why did …Why did you say I was your girlfriend?" Kagome asked she was blushing and looking around trying to avoid his face. Sesshomaru immediately looked at her then as if it was even to be qualified why he said that but he might as well answer.

"Because that girl was causing us both distress, and she was weird" Sesshomaru stated his voice deep in concentration but he quickly snapped out of it and since he was already holding Kagome's hand and dragged her away from the cinema's. "Well you said you need to do some shopping whatever that is so lets go".

"Huh?" Kagome sputtered out. Sesshomaru just ignored her until they where outside the cinemas, then he made a gesture for her to lead the way to the shops. Kagome just looked at him with a confused look but Sesshomaru just returned her confused look with a raise of his eyebrow, seriously what was her problem can she just be comfortable for once like in the movies now she was paranoid always looking at everyone who looked at them, as Sesshomaru was observing her paranoid behavior she stopped and stared at him. Sesshomaru didn't realise until he was a little in front of her.

Kagome just walked up to Sesshomaru and put her hands around his waist and have him a hug, Sesshomaru befuddled by Kagome's actions was just about to ask what she was doing when suddenly she pulled away and took his hand and kept pulling him along, Sesshomaru was in a daze for most of the trip, just paying minor attention to anything but the girl in front of him, they soon arrived at the mall.

Sesshomaru knew at least if it was a grocery store wouldn't it have produce and not clothing Sesshomaru was very suspicious but he didn't get to say anything because Kagome saw something that makes all girls go ballistic a sale.

--o-O-o--

Kagome knew it was probably a bad idea to hug Sesshomaru again but she just couldn't help it, it would be to good a experience to take the killing perfection clothes shopping and as she was thinking of the killing perfection she remembered her favorite quote from the movie "_Perfection requires a touch of madness_", now she couldn't help but think Sesshomaru was psychotic for hanging around with her, she sighed thinking of her friends she was probably right the madness in Sesshomaru came from her.

She was so deep in thought she didn't realise Sesshomaru staring at her, she was so lost in her thoughts and her thoughts either went back to him or the movie but one quote she couldn't get out of her head was _"Close your eyes and hold my hand." _it was such a cute bit of the movie she wished someone would be that kind with her. She sighed she knew it would never be Inuyasha he was still wrapped around Kikyo's little finger. Kagome knew no one would be like that with her.

Before she realised it they where outside of the mall, she quickly had a look at Sesshomaru through the corner of her eye and he looked perplexed, giggling to herself inside her head as to not ruin the surprise. But then something caught her eye that made her perk up there was a Sale, perfect can get Sesshomaru more clothes Kagome instantly tugged on Sesshomaru's hand harder so she was practically dragging him inside the mall, even though if he did escape her clutches he wouldn't have anywhere to go.

"Well I'm going to take you clothes shopping" Kagome told him while a big grin spread across her face. She knew she had to get him more skinny leg jeans he just looked so good in them, before her mind could think of any more disturbing thoughts about Sesshomaru she stopped and admired him her gaze lingered a little longer then necessary over his legs and chest but when she got to his face she was struck, she couldn't help but stare at him opened mouthed, he was just to beautiful but Kagome quickly remembered this was Sesshomaru and if she said anything that offended him she knew she was so dead once he turned back to demon.

"Why do I Sesshomaru, need to be taken clothes shopping I'm fine in my clothes at the moment" Sesshomaru stated. Kagome just hit her head and dragged him into the closest shop which conveniently happened to be a jean shop with everything half price she looked at Sesshomaru and he eyes where fierce and determine she thought she just saw him twitch but she was probably seeing things so she walked around and picked the best jeans for Sesshomaru and put them in his hands.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome laughed and just said "In there just go try them on in there" Kagome pointed across the store " and I will wait outside and you come out and show me how they look okay and remember to do your fly up this time".

Sesshomaru walked off towards where Kagome pointed and Kagome just couldn't help staring at his ass but unfortunately the lovely view ended to soon but at least she would get to see him in jeans and other clothes really how many other people could see the killing perfection in skinny leg jeans and some random t-shirts just before she could finish her next thought Sesshomaru came out of the small fitting room in a pair of red skinny leg jeans and Kagome's jaw dropped to the ground he looked so good, but before Kagome could ask Sesshomaru to try one more pair on her phone rang.

Kagome opened her bag and went searching desperately for it through her bag but when she finale found it she missed the call, she went and called back her mum she sighed while it was ringing she was probably only aloud to buy the one pair of jeans and a t-shirt for Sesshomaru, Just as she finished thinking that her mum picked up.

"Hello Kagome just checking how everything is going." said pleasantly to Kagome she was always calm.

"Hi Mum, everything is fine I'm just shopping… I will go get the groceries now okay I just have to buy some more clothes for Sesshomaru okay" Kagome said in reply to her mother.

"Okay Hun be safe I will see you when you get home…oh before you go I forgot to add grandpa needs your help trying to clean out the shrine so maybe Sesshomaru can help you with that okay Hun." replied sweetly to her daughter before hanging up before Kagome could reply.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking around she didn't realise he went back into the stall to get changed into what he was wearing before. As soon as she got up and peeked around the corner looking for him in the store, she couldn't find him but when she turned around she smacked into a nice hard chest and ended up on her but, damn she was getting sick of ending up on her ass most of the time or running for her life.

Kagome was so amazed when Sesshomaru offered her a hand up, but even though she was stunned she still hit him. "Don't do that again" Kagome stated.

"Well are we going to go to the grocery store as you say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes we are I' am just going to buy you these jeans and some shirt okay" Kagome said to him while her face lit up. Kagome loved to shop and hardly ever got to do it these days damn that stupid dog, she smiled though because her idea was just to funny _what would happen if she told Sesshomaru how much she hated that damned half-breed_, her reaction to thinking that was she just giggled all the way to the counter then regained her self-control.

The girl at the counter stood there with her jaw hanging open when Kagome came to the counter with Sesshomaru in step behind her and Kagome pushed the jeans forward and the girl regained her self when the clothing touched her fingers. After purchasing the jeans and grabbing the bag Kagome dragged Sesshomaru out of the store. All she could think now is d_amn I probably look like the jealous girlfriend_ was all that she could think until they where at another store.

"So pick a shirt quickly because we have to get going we have to go help my grandpa clean the shrine well you don't but I have to… but I would get it done quicker if you would help me please?" Kagome asked while giving Sesshomaru the puppy dog eyes, she would laugh out loud at how ironic it was that Kagome was puppy dog put and Sesshomaru was a puppy dog well not now but he was and will be later on. Kagome was having a hard time keeping in her laughter, until he finale nodded and she just laughed until her sides hurt and she was out of breath.

"Well I'm not going to pick out your clothes for you but I will tell you if it looks good on you or not okay?" Kagome asked, she didn't really want to get back to her house anytime soon but this would delay for a little while. She followed Sesshomaru around the store while he just browsed. Kagome didn't mind in the least that she got to follow Sesshomaru around after all she got a great view but once she turned away she found he picked out a shirt it was just plain white with just a random picture of a white dog on it.

"Is this adequate?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Yes its fine" Kagome replied with a slight giggle. She grabbed the shirt and paid for it, at least in this store the person at the counter was a man but he was grinning at her and Sesshomaru and as normal there was a private joke going on and she was probably the joke.

All the time when purchasing the top kagome failed to read the back which said cute enough for you and that was why they where grinning at her, which is why Sesshomaru was smirking.

Kagome just ignored it after all she had practice ignoring annoying demon dogs even when they aren't fully demon. She decided she didn't really want to walk home and she had enough money for her and Sesshomaru to catch the bus.

--o-O-o--

Rin was worried she knew something was up when master Jaken had started to be worse to her then he was before at least before even when Lord Sesshomaru wasn't around, she knew all about these demons that could posses anything infact she knew it all to well. She always blocked out the memories her body felt like it was on fire and she almost killed Jaken because of the strong demonic power that flowed through her when the demon possessed her if it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru she would have died.

She was positive in that second that Jaken was possessed for he was a demon, even if a very week one, he would be able to support the demons power better. Rin knew if the thing inhabiting Jaken's body found out she knew what was happening her life was almost positively forfeited, she had to escape but she had to do it when he was knocked out and unaware. She knew how to do it, she still wanted to get back at the toad even if she already had, and he really needed to be taught a good lesson in pain just like he hurt her.

While she was thinking of the best way her plan would work her thoughts always travelled back to her Lord and wishing he was here, she knew her lord would always protect her, she knew if she could only find lord Sesshomaru she would be safe. She was worried about him but she was worried for her life also, after all she was only a child and she was 10 she had been travelling with her lord for two years. now he is no where to be seen, even though she was used to her lord taking of she was also used to him returning at least two days afterward, it has now been three days and she was going to make an escape to try and find him.

Then it clicked in her mind right when Ah-Un plopped down behind her and curled around her, she was going to grab master Jaken's staff and club him on the head numerous times and maybe just to make her feel better when he was out step on him to make herself feel better. She decided she would need all the strength she had to run from anything that might find her a delicious snack in the forest all though she could always have Ah-Un take her a little bit away and run the rest it would be safer. She decided to ask Ah-Un now.

"Hey Ah-Un could you take Rin over the forest a bit tomorrow please?" Rin whispered to the dragon, She wanted the dragons approval soon so she could get more sleep and wake up early to get some berry's and other things she could snack on during her escape, she would need the energy because she didn't know how long it would be until she found her lord.

The dragon just nodded. Rin smiled she knew Ah-Un cared for her, she also knew he would do anything to see her safe, she was also betting that the demon possessing Jaken didn't know that. While her mind was planning ways to get through the forest her mind drifted off and before she knew it the sunlight was beating against her eyelids, telling her to wake up and get on with her plan, immediately as she thought the sun was telling her to wake up she got up and started with the plan.

Rin crept silently over to wear Jaken was sleeping and grabbed the staff, just as she thought he woke up as soon as she had the staff in her possession and she clubbed him repeatedly with the staff when he tried to lunge at her, in 10 minutes the toad lay unconscious and badly beaten which would give Rin enough time to escape and find her lord.

Rin ran over to the dragon and hastily jumped on his back, the dragon leaped into the skies, by noon they where over two forests and she could see a small village near by which would probably take pity on her and give her some food, Rin knew it was wrong to do that but she in a way did lose her second family so she wasn't really lying. Ah-Un landed just if he had read her thoughts and she climbed off of him and hugged him and said "don't worry I will be back as soon as find lord Sesshomaru, okay be good and go back to Jaken and pretend you don't know where I am okay?" Rin told Ah-Un even though she had tears streaming down her face.

The dragon just nodded and as soon as Rin saw the nod she was off the tears where coming faster, before she knew it she ran into some lady at the village she was dressed like any other peasant. Rin was crying she had cuts on her cheeks and looked dirty.

The woman asked her where she came from, Rin barely heard it, her mind was swimming and she was so upset that she disobeyed lord Sesshomaru but she couldn't help it, then the world went black and she passed out.

She woke up and it was night time everyone was asleep, except for her there where assorted berries and other foods in front of her, obviously the lady knew what Rin needed. Once Rin smelt the food she picked it up and scoffed it down in a hurry, she needed to leave the village soon she knew she wasn't very far from a forest she traveled through many times but she had to get further away from Jaken and his demon inside.

--o-O-o--

Inuyasha woke up, feeling like he had been pelted with rocks or kicked around by Naraku all day, but then the images of his sit's came flooding back he knew she probably sat him so many times even after he was unconscious it was always her way though, he vaguely wondered why he hadn't any scratches on him from wild animals or at least demons then he saw it a sutra was placed on him until he woke up, he knew it was either Miroku or Kikyo that placed the sutra there. But he didn't really care there was only one person he wanted to have a good chat to at the moment and that person was about a days journey away if he was human, but back at that stupid little village where it contained one miko who was going to get a very serious talking to.

Then it stopped him, he was going to have to play his cards right so she wouldn't sit him into unconsciousness again. As soon as he made up his mind what he was going to do after he talked to Sango and Miroku once he got back, she better not have gone through that damned well. Rushing through the forest at speeds a human could never reach, he reached the village in no time and even though it was just almost the next day he was going to get answers and he was going to get them now.

He walked causally through the village until he got to Kaede's hut and then the real uproar began, he walked and kicked around Shippo who conveniently landed in Sango's lap then she woke up and she felt something rubbing her butt as normal she hit Miroku and then there was just yelling. There was to much yelling so Inuyasha just yelled out "shut the fuck up".

Everyone turned in his immediate direction opened mouthed except for Kaede who was just glaring at Inuyasha intensely. Inuyasha was angry and he was going to hurt someone if he didn't get what he was about to say off of his chest soon and everyone in the hut knew it would probably be Shippo who would take the beating, he may have grown in three short years but it was barley anything he was still short and hadn't come into his full demonic powers.

"Inuyasha what are ye doing here?" Kaede asked him, she wasn't really expecting him back so early and to cause such a uproar.

"I'm here to see Kagome where is she?" Inuyasha asked the old wench back. Kaede was really getting on Inuyasha's nerves lately. He noticed everyone just looking at each other, this wasn't good.

"She um well she … she went for a walk" Sango stated even though she stammered so much he wouldn't know it wasn't a lie cause its true she did go for a walk but he wouldn't find out where even if he asked none of them knew.

"Where'd that stupid wench go now?" Inuyasha asked angrily. He just realised that, that guy who took his last bowl of ramen wasn't here also, where was he stealing more of His Ramen from kagome? Inuyasha's mind couldn't get of the thought of someone taking his ramen, he was so engrossed in the thought he didn't hear there replies and went and just ran through the forest, surely if they went for a walk they wouldn't be far and he was annoyed that kagome would just take off how dare she!

Inuyasha came to a empty field and in the middle of it was a red and white blotch he knew this blood that he could scent on the wind it was Kikyo.

--o-O-o--

_**Authors Note.**_

_Please as I said at the top read and review._

_Thanks for reading =]_

_xxx_


	7. Differences and Arguments

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, to bad I wish I did -_-

Hey everyone I'm sorry this took a while to write lets say my computer hates me and wouldn't let me write so I had to write this two times what fun! I also forgot some of my story so this is why it took a while to write I'm sorry to all those who wanted it updated quickly I will try to update quicker, the more reviews I get to tell me to keep going inspire me more so how bout more of them ? I live on reviews so feed me! I still can't believe I forgot how my story went oh well here is chapter seven oh it touch's on the first chapter a little so go back to it okay… beware chapter kind of gruesome. Please if you do not have a strong stomach I wouldn't exactly advise reading this okay. I warned you

**Chapter Seven – Differences and Arguments **

Tsubaki had just reawakened Tenomaru, and he a few days earlier had awakened the spell inside Sesshomaru which has had lain dormant for hundreds of years slowly leaching of his power but of course it was so primal he would of hardly recognize it, the dark miko knew he wouldn't be very aware of this the vile Inu-Lord just kept moving forward clearing any obstacle in his path, now that he was human how well was he doing with that? She had awakened Tenomaru about 7 days ago and all they had been doing is wandering the countryside like a couple who didn't know what they where looking for. Tsubaki had finale had enough of traveling around the countryside so while Tenomaru was occupying himself, Slaughtering a few worthless demons here and there, Tsubaki had summoned her Shikigami, she had an errand for her servant. Been reborn again for the second time she vaguely remembered that she tried to lay curses on two miko's but they deflected her Shikigami, she knew this plan would work because she wasn't going to lay a curse on a miko this time.

Tsubaki smirking to herself she knew this would work, as the Shikigami curled around her arm, she whispered to it, to get some of the toads blood she wouldn't even need the Shikon jewel for this, for the toad was weak and very stupid. She smiled when the snake slithered down to the grown and quickly slithered away in to the bush like a shadow it was the perfect plan she was so annoyed at the bonehead of a demon she raised sighing to herself she turned around and started walking towards Tenomaru. Tsubaki didn't want to look at the idiot she raised what a waste of time and blood, so she stared at her feet watching them while they went _left, right ,left, right, left, bang, left…_wait as second she thought something was amiss. Tsubaki looked up and that asshole excuse for a demon was grinning down at her, she put her best glare on her face.

Tenomaru just laughed, he was obviously very amused with her pathetic glare, sighing to herself she had to ask him what they where going to do next. She swore if he said there going to wander the countryside anymore she was going to behead him or just kill him in the most painful way possible.

"So what are we going to do now? And if you say wander around the countryside, I will stop your source of energy and just gut you right now!" Tsubaki warned him. She was getting sick of it and the blood could be used for better things.

Tenomaru laughed "You think you can kill me that easily? And no we are not going to wander around the countryside anymore we just need to do one more thing however" Tenomaru grinned he was going to enjoy something and Tsubaki had a feeling she was going to get dragged along.

"Well are you going to tell me what we need to do or am I going to make me regret raising you?" Tsubaki asked her voice was strained anyone with half a brain would be able to tell if she didn't need Tenomaru he would be long dead by now.

Tenomaru finale got the warning in her voice and sighed "Why are women such hassles?" He asked under his breath, then before she could come up with a witty repartee he quickly told her where they where headed. "we are just going to follow up on something's I left unattended before I died, which are in the western lands" Tenomaru spattered out quickly, he wasn't supposed to say he didn't do things but what's done is done. He still hated Inu No Tashio he escaped the curse and was probably controlling the western lands… then something flicked across his mind about a previous chat with dark miko…

_-flashback-_

_A few days after wandering the countryside Tenomaru became interested in what happened to the stupid dog demon … he was hoping the curse worked and he was human and perished but obviously the dark miko was keeping something from him and he was going to find out exactly what that wench was hiding from him, and soon because he wanted to know what that blasted wench meant by needing to release the curse and using it on one of his sons… stupid women doesn't she know if there's two one will most likely avenge the other?_

_Tenomaru had officially had enough of the stupid wench who claimed she was a dark miko, he was glad he was youkai or this would never work. Using his lightning fast speed he grabbed the wench around the throat and squeezed. "Okay wench what are you hiding from me?" after thinking he had squeezed her throat enough so that she would get the point._

"_I' am not hiding anything from you asshole except for the fact that I regret awakening you, and I told you Inu No Tashio has a son who controls the western lands and another and the last time I saw them they didn't exactly get along" Tsubaki knew that was an understatement to say that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha didn't exactly get along she knew by reputation that everytime they met they where at each others throats._

"_How do you know they get along now?" Tenomaru yelled at Tsubaki. He was well and truly pissed off._

"_because its common knowledge that they do not get along they are always at each others throats they can stand to be around each other for even a few minutes" Tsubaki spat back into Tenomaru's face._

_-Flashback End-_

After that conversation Tenomaru was more than agitated at the dark miko so he decided to get rid of his bloodlust it had been nagging at him to kill the miko.

Tsubaki huffed, she was going to have to put up with asshole until she had no more use for him then she would just dispose of him anyway necessary.

--o-O-o--

Back at Edo Sango and Miroku where arguing heatedly as normal and Shippo was crouching behind Sango cause the little kitsune Sango was much kinder than Miroku. As normal Shippo couldn't get over the stupidity of the two, but then Sango had a valid enough reason to be pissed of at Miroku after all she saw her brother a while ago and now Miroku wouldn't stop stroking her backside or trying to steal a kiss now and then.

"I told you asshole be serious for one minute NO ONE would think you are a monk with the way you carry on, especially around women with a nice ass or a pretty face!" Sango yelled at Miroku. She had enough of his perverted ways, Sighing herself she wished she was back at the demon slayer village at least there no one would dare touch her the way Miroku did because they where afraid of her unlike the asshole of a monk sitting across from her grinning. Now she knew she was going to hate what he was going to say next because of the smile on his face and the wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Oh but my dear Sango you have the pretty face of all the women I have seen" Miroku said shifting closer to the Red demon slayer now blushing red and looking at another wall just to avoid his face. "Oh and you have the nicest body of most women I have seen except for one she was a beauty" Miroku said, he knew it would make Sango turn around and just stare at him opened mouth. He took advantage of her distraction to slide his hand around to her lovely ass. "But I must say Sango my dear you have the best ass of anyone I have ever seen or felt" Miroku said innocently while still rubbing her ass.

"Ass" Sango screamed then a very loud thud was heard from far away. Sango had knocked out Miroku for at least a few minutes but once she thought she was in the clear Inuyasha returned from wherever he went to and he was also annoyed.

"Damnit I cant find that stupid wench! Where did she go? She couldn't of gone far especially with that new guy" Inuyasha told Sango who was only giving him half a ear.

Sango knew she had to get him away from here for a while, to at least give Kagome and Sesshomaru enough to come back here and come up with a good excuse. Then it clicked, who was someone Inuyasha hated more than or just as much as Sesshomaru? Koga, and the best thing was he lived far enough away that maybe, hopefully, it would take Inuyasha a few days to get there and back and then Kagome and Sesshomaru should be back and they all would have a good excuse for why they where gone.

"Inuyasha do you really want to know where Kagome is?" Sango asked Inuyasha, she knew he would take the bate but she had to look exhausted and defeated which was actually quite easy cause she was quite exhausted, but the defeated she just had to work a little on. And as Sango predicted Inuyasha's ears perked up and he looked at her.

"yes now tell me" Inuyasha said with urgency in his voice.

Sango knew Kagome was a long way from here, so she wasn't exactly lying but she knew the last thing Kagome wanted was to see Inuyasha, she knew Kagome well after all she was like a sister to the girl and she still had a sneaking suspicion that Kagome still loved Inuyasha.

"Okay Inuyasha she went to see Koga so you better get moving before she leaves there den" Sango told Inuyasha. She felt a little guilty that she was leading him astray but Kagome was more dear to her than Inuyasha would ever be and at least Kagome didn't go around someone she loved back and hurt them unlike Inuyasha Kagome was fully devoted to Inuyasha until lately. Since Inuyasha spent a night with Kikyo, Kagome seemed broken.

As soon as Sango said Koga, Inuyasha let out a warning growl, obviously that wasn't something he wanted to here. After he released the growl Sango turned around to see that Miroku was regaining consciousness. Sango turned around to tell Inuyasha something else but she didn't get to because he must have left the hut because he was no longer there. Sango got up to see if Inuyasha just ran out of the hut and into the forest, not to mention it got her away from that stupid monk.

--o-O-o--

Once Inuyasha heard that Kagome went to see Koga he was outraged, and once Sango turned her back it was the perfect chance to escape. He ran out of the hut in a blinded rage, he was going to find Koga for stealing his second favorite girl. He loved Kikyo and always would until the day he died but Kagome was still special to him, Inuyasha knew that Kagome loved him with all her heart which is why he had to tell her they can never be sooner rather than later.

He was going to kick Koga or maybe just kill him when he see's him, he hated Koga for doing this, it was already hard enough trying to think that he was going to say that he did not love Kagome like he loved Kikyo. He could already see it Kagome begging Inuyasha to not leave her alone in this world, her eyes red and puffy, tears streaming down her face, The rest of the group looking at him with disgust, he knew it would hurt him but it would hurt Kagome twice as much.

Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts for most of the journey, he was only half-way there when the sunset and it was now dusk. He decided to go to the nearby stream and at least get a drink, he needed to clear his head, he just didn't know how he was going to tell Kagome that he didn't love her like he loved Kikyo, it was going to destroy her mentally. Inuyasha knew this was a dilemma but he knew he had to do it.

Just as he was thinking about Kagome, his stomach started rumbling, he loved Kagome's cooking, especially Ramen even though she didn't cook it really, but still it was something he loved about Kagome how she always cared about everyone especially Inuyasha and now he was going to test the bonds that held their friendship and everything together. Everytime he closes his eyes he saw Kagome's distraught face in his mind, he just couldn't bare it.

He just went to sit under a tree and calm down, but he was full of anger that he was going to tell Kagome this that instead of sitting under the tree he just cut it down with his claws, he did this several times before slightly calming down. He decided maybe if he got some rest it would make him feel better. Inuyasha went to sit under a tree he hadn't cut down and closes his eyes and soon fell asleep.

_Kagome was walking towards him a smile on her face as per normal Inuyasha couldn't help but to smile back, he knew he had to do something but seeing Kagome's smiling face he forgot what ever it was that he was supposed to tell her. Inuyasha caught Kagome in his arms then hugged her, he scent was so lovely it swept up into his nose and filled him, comforted him and it was purely Kagome, it was something else he loved about Kagome._

_As soon as Inuyasha bent down to kiss Kagome she turned away, she didn't say anything just pulled on Inuyasha's arm, she pulled him towards the direction of the old well. Inuyasha was so intrigued to where and why Kagome was dragging him towards where they first met, once they stopped there Inuyasha realised that Kagome was in a Miko outfit he could of sworn that she started out in the school girl outfit._

_Kagome looked up to Inuyasha, Inuyasha mesmerised the movement of Kagome's lips as she formed the words that would crush his heart. _

"_Inuyasha I know about you and Kikyo so I gave Kikyo something to wear so when you have sex with her again you will always remember how you broke my heart" Kagome said in a broken voice._

_Inuyasha didn't know why but suddenly he was overcome with anger but he didn't know why, suddenly Inuyasha flexed his claws and cut Kagome's throat not deep enough to kill but deep enough to hurt her. Inuyasha looked into Kagome's pained and sadden eyes, her eyes where red and puffy; her lips where trembling and a bit to much blood was running down her neck. He went to approach Kagome but she just stepped back in horror and fled and then as he was going to follow her someone stepped out of the bushes, who ever it was, was going to feel his anger he didn't know what was happening to him…maybe he was going insane… if that was true whoever was behind him was about to become victim to his claws._

_Inuyasha slowly turned around his face was pain filled and angry but as soon as he saw Kikyo step out of the bushes in Kagome's school outfit, it was like she got a dagger and ripped it through his heart, Now all Inuyasha could here was "Inuyasha I know about you and Kikyo so I gave Kikyo something to wear so when you have sex with her again you will always remember how you broke my heart" it was secretly killing him but as soon as he saw Kikyo she smiled at him and he realised Kikyo didn't have the heart warming smile Kagome did._

"_Inuyasha I'm so proud of you, you got rid of the little wench that was standing in our way… Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha her voice was full of happiness._

_Inuyasha looked down at the blood on his hands, it smelt wonderful so he raised the hand to his mouth and went to lick it off._

Inuyasha woke up gasping for air, that was the worst nightmare he had ever had.

--o-O-o--

Tsubaki was still regretting that she raise Tenomaru all he was, was a pain in the ass Tsubaki had almost struck him once but decided better. Later that day her Shikigami had returned and they had put the spell on the toad and he had failed, so far as long as the little girl had moved or anything in the past few days. As far as she knew all was going according to plan except for one thing…

Tenomaru grinned and looked at Tsubaki, she sighed she knew it was better to just let him loose on whatever he desires because last time all he did was sulk and mope about, even know Tsubaki thought it was quite cute, she cursed herself for thinking these things, maybe she thought she just wanted someone to entertain her, at least someone who was vaguely interesting. Tsubaki just sighed and nodded at Tenomaru, he was going to release some anger or whatever it was the asshole was.

Tenomaru just ran to the village nearby, well that's what Tsubaki thought, at least with the cry's and screams of the women and children. Tsubaki saw a man running towards her full tilt.

"Miko, Miko please help our village" The man begged.

Tsubaki obviously knew the man didn't know she was evil, but she also felt slight pity for the man he was obviously in stress or just in shock but before she could even open her lips to reply it was suddenly raining blood.

"I got rid of that creep for you" Tenomaru told her proudly with a grin on her face.

"Ugh men" Tsubaki replied, really what was it with men? Did they not understand women? Well that has an obvious answer, no they don't, they never do, they only think of themselves, but oh Tenomaru was like 10 men rolled into one, twice as annoying and twice as stupid. Tsubaki thought oh only she could be stuck with boneheads.

Tsubaki just wanted to maybe get some sleep or at least stay in a nice place where she wouldn't have to keep walking all night.

"Can we stay in the village you just decapitated? All you have to do is remove most of the body's just dispose of them in anyway please, I don't want monks and miko's following us" Tsubaki chocked out the last bit. After her attempts at trying to kill Kikyo and her reincarnate failed she hate miko's, sure she disposed of about 20 miko's on the way but that was because they where nuisances'. And she despised all miko's who represented love and peace and all that shit.

"Fine, but you have to stop complaining wench its giving me a headache, and I didn't even know demons as powerful as I could get headaches" Tenomaru ordered to Tsubaki. He thought women where only good for one thing and that was to take men's instructions no matter what it was. So the least that vile wench could do is shut up for 10 minutes, he would be happy.

Sighing Tsubaki started walking towards the village, by the time she got there the smell that infiltrated her nose was disgusting it was the smell of people who had been slaughtered and gutted. It was so disgusting Tsubaki thought she was going to be sick, it was disgusting she thought he was just going to kill a few not butcheries the hole whole damn village and leave there intestines and that around she thought the smell was a bad when she entered the village but when she stood in the middle she gagged on bile.

"Get rid of the bodies now!" Tsubaki yelled. Freaking men they take something's to far, Tsubaki knew that you couldn't live with men couldn't fight in battle with them, because the man always had to lead what the hell was with that. Tsubaki was cut of from her rambling thoughts by the smell of burning corpses.

"What the Fuck do you think your doing?" Tsubaki yelled at Tenomaru. The smell of burning butchered corpses was foul, enough to make probably even her sick. Tsubaki retreated to a little house a bit further at the edge of the village which wouldn't have so much smoke going to wards it with the way the wind was blowing the smoke would be blown towards the mountains which would attract some demons maybe if they didn't smell Tenomaru.

Once Tsubaki was at the edge of the village she took a deep breath only to gag slightly. She wondered what was wrong now weren't all the body's in the centre of the village? Tsubaki decided she might as well go into the little hut she found mildly suitable. She pushed the little flap back and she almost had a heart attack there was a man in the little hut, his body was decomposed almost fully his eyes hung out of his eye sockets, his heart was in the middle of the floor and he had maggots crawling in his mouth. Tsubaki had a strange compulsion to touch the man to see if his body was to fragile to with stand a feathers touch.

Tsubaki walked over to the man, but before she could get any closer the smell was horrific, overpowering rotten flesh. Tsubaki didn't want to touch the man with her own hand for fear of what may happen if she did. Looking around urgently for something to poke the corpse with, suddenly something caught her eye a fan or something she didn't care what it was as long as she could get rid of the poking in the back of her head she just wanted to poke it so badly.

She picked up the item, which in tern, turned out to be a fan, she handled it smoothly, walking over to the dead man and staring down at his lifeless eyes there was something amiss here something just wasn't right. She poked the body very quickly with the fan to not ruin it. The body's chest collapsed, maggots oozed out of the body along with a bunch of other unidentified bugs, which Tsubaki didn't really want to identify. She almost puked at the site of the chest. Tsubaki quickly exited the small hut to find Tenomaru looking at her in a amused fashion.

Tsubaki quickly swallowed the bile that was lingering in the back of her throat. She glared at Tenomaru and walked off she went to sit next to one of the huts. She went to flex her hands and realised she was still holding the fan, she need a distraction so she opened the fan, it was a beautiful blue fan with mountains in the background, she liked the distraction it was lovely. That was until someone pulled it out of her hands, sighing to herself she knew there was about to be an argument.

--o-O-o--

Koga was in the middle of hunting for his pack, Ginta was with Koga but he was off in another direction. Koga was almost there, closing in on the boar until something stopped him in his tracks. Mutt face was around here, he could smell his disgusting scent around here somewhere. The day was looking up if he could see Kagome he would be happy, after all she was his woman.

Koga decided to catch the boar then come back and see mutt face. He hurriedly caught up to the boar and killed it and rounded it up on his shoulders, two boars enough for half of the pack, while Ginta had 4 rabbits enough to go around hopefully. Koga quickly caught up with Ginta.

"Come on slow poke pick up the pace" Koga shouted to Ginta. He wanted to go see mutt face. He quickly sped up to get to his den. About and hour afterwards when he arrived to give the bunch of glutens there food, they took it happily but it took them all an hour to finish.

"I shall back later" Koga yelled to everyone, before anyone could reply he was out of the cave and running towards the way mutt face was situated. But unfortunately to his distaste that damned mutt had moved.

"Yo Mutt face where are you?" Koga yelled out into the forest. He wanted the mutt face to come out and play, he really needed a stress reliever with what has been going on in the pack. 5 people have challenged his authority, so he had to fight them, but in the process unfortunately had to kill 4 out of 5 in the process.

Sighing to himself, the mutt was going to make him work to see him. Koga had the shits already, what did he think was going to happen? Sighing to himself for the third time in a period of two minutes he took in a deep breath and just ran around the forest following the mutts disgusting scent, it was scratching his nose making him want to turn back, but he wouldn't he needed a good battle.

Just as he finished his last thought a certain mutt jumped out of the tree, he had a grin on his face which matched Koga's. The tension in the air was high, they where both looking for a fight, they where standing as still as stone wondering who was going to make the first move, who was going to be the weaker one and attack first. Koga decided that he might as well bate Inuyasha while he was here so he would be the idiot and attack first.

"Hey mutt face why are you not attacking me? Are you to afraid? Is it because you know I' am better than you?" Koga was taunting him, he wanted a fight. Koga was itching for a decent fight. He wanted to beat up Inuyasha then ask where his woman was, he needed to see if Kagome was okay and well looked after, but something didn't smell right on the mutt, like he was worried.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Inuyasha lunged towards Koga. Inuyasha missed Koga by a sliver. This fight was going to go on for a while he thought just as he dodged out of the way of another blow, that mutt was going to decapitate him if he didn't stop!

--o-O-o--

**Authors Note**

_Hello well I made this an extra long chapter for everyone because of how long it took me to write I'm very sorry, yes I know it doesn't have any Sesshomaru or Kagome in it but well iv written about the for so long and well I totally forgot about I forgot about the people who cast a spell on Sesshomaru well here it is and it's over my normal 3000 word limit and its 8 pages of reading so I hoped you enjoyed it =D_

_I would thank you a lot if you please __**Review **__it, please I would love to know what you think and do you have any idea's? do you have an idea where you would like this part of the story to go? Well if you have any ideas please tell me I will defiantly add them in the story so people get thinking and thanks for reading. I will be updating this story every week if I get the chance *crosses fingers* I think I should be able to manage it so till next time. Xxx_

_(4,868 words) you people will keep making me write more and more and the more reviews I get the more I want to write so please give me a review =] and I hope you got some ideas from my extra long chapter which will now become the normal length._

_Please review and thanks for reading._

_Xxx_


	8. Partying With Sesshomaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**We Are What We Hate **

**Chapter Eight- Partying With Sesshomaru **

Kagome and Sesshomaru ended up at Eri's place at about 6 after she called Eri and gave her a earful because she didn't tell them when it was going to be on at, but kagome gave Eri's pleading for them to come, even though Kagome suspected it was only because of Sesshomaru that she begged for them to go. Kagome made a mental note that if Eri was hanging all over him and he was doing nothing to stop it she was going to hurt him somewhere, but she would decide on that when it or if it happens.

By 7pm the place was packed, the music was so loud. Kagome had a little problem with last night, she decided to show him a movie but for most of the time he was asking question and she was staring at him, of course she didn't mind it, but she was still a little wary because it was Sesshomaru, the killing perfection himself, but oh she couldn't wait to see him in his new red skinny's and his cute shirt with a picture of a cute white dog of it and on the back which she only recently realised had 'Cute enough for you?' on the back of it, she couldn't believe she missed that, boy once she realised that she went red, not to mention she realised it while she was on the bus.

A slight poking in the rib cage jerked her out of her thoughts, the person in question who did the poking was no one else but Sesshomaru, the asshole he always knew when he shouldn't poke her but he did it anyway, and unfortunately his poking jerked her out of her thoughts which led her back to the reason she was happy in her thoughts, the music was blaring and the people where as loud or louder than the music it was to noisy. Upon returning to reality she felt the beginnings of a very bad headache, she closed her eyes.

Kagome opened her eyes a few seconds later, damn she thought her plan would work, she thought if she could block out the sight of everyone crammed into Eri's small house, it was only a flat after all. A few seconds after her little experiment she realised she was leaning on a very well sculpted shoulder even though immediately she knew it was Sesshomaru's she couldn't exactly move, well more like didn't want to move.

When she could finale be bothered to remove her head, which was she found was quite comfortable there, all she could do was move her head and just turn in the other direction. Kagome turned her head swiftly in the other direction, and as soon as she saw Eri in the other direction she wished she never looked, Eri came jogging, almost sprinting up to them in a very short silver skirt and a shirt that was way to tight and it was leather. Kagome was instantly shocked she had never seen her wear anything like this, she was supposed to be her best friend yet she didn't even know what she had in Eri's wardrobe.

"Hey Eri, interesting outfit you have there" Kagome noted. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru to see if he was 'Enjoying' Eri's outfit but instead he was looking of in some other direction with a really bored expression on his face. When she turned back to Eri she noticed Eri was standing there with her mouth open staring at Sesshomaru, until she realised Kagome was giving her a very odd look.

"So how are you guys enjoying my party?" Eri asked loud enough to be heard over the music. She really wanted to grab Sesshomaru's attention which is why she wore the almost nothing outfit.

"It is a bit loud" Kagome told Eri with a little forced laugh. She elbowed Sesshomaru in the ribs to get his attention, Eri always wanted to know how everything was going so smoothly and everything.

Sesshomaru turned around and shot Kagome a menacing glare, but when he looked in Kagome's eyes he saw that if he didn't answer it looked like he was going to spend the night with Eri, which is something he really, really, really did not want to do. Especially in that horrible outfit, which he consciously thought of Kagome in, he shook his head to clear his thoughts of that, even though that Image pleased him slightly.

Sesshomaru just shrugged, he didn't really care to much for Eri, in fact you could say he even hated standing near her or listening to her. Sesshomaru contemplating, what to do next, to get as far away as possible from the creepy wench standing in front of him. Thank goodness for him Kagome pulled him away from her, even though she was touching him and he was thoroughly enjoying it, he tried not to and failed.

Kagome made him sit on a chair, and she sat next to him. Sesshomaru noticed this chair made them sit very, very close together, so close infact he couldn't help noticing that the shirt she was wearing showed a very nice amount of her asset's and he could tell that the only reason she wore it was because he knew it was going to be crowded but not this crowded there were people almost in every square inch of this place, it would be terrible if you where claustrophobic, in fact you didn't even have to be claustrophobic to feel very cramped and uncomfortable in this place.

Kagome was feeling very uncomfortable here, the only comforting thing was Sesshomaru was next to her, at least she knew someone here, she knew Eri also but no one else, she wondered where the hell Eri got all these friends, cause she knew none of them came from the same school as her or Eri. Suddenly a music speaker collapsed next to them, and unfortunately it was still blasting out music so Kagome was deaf for a few minutes.

"Come on we will go away from the speakers" She yelled to Sesshomaru, since her hearing was no longer present for this point in time.

~o~O~o~

She was crying as she was running, tears wouldn't stop spilling down her cheeks, it was just like before wolves were chasing her, except this time she had no where to run to, no one would save her if she died. Unbeknownst to her she was running through the forest of Inuyasha, and it would take about a day to get out of it, but she couldn't stop running, or crying.

She kept running, her feet had cuts on them, she had a few on her face, and she was hoping furiously that by some miracle something or someone would save her, luckily for her the wolves gave up. Rin couldn't stop running though she knew her life depended on her running until morning only then she could pass out or sleep, with the thoughts that she had avoided her nightmare, but there where many other nightmares out there, and she knew she couldn't run away forever.

After a full day of running and avoiding 3 scary looking demons in the forest, she made it to a clearing there was an old well there and a little fox child, she didn't think he would hurt her so she ran up to him. As soon as she was right next to the fox child she collapsed in exhaustion her eyes rolled back in her head and she slept, but before she passed out she heard the little fox child say she would be okay so she smiled before she passed out.

~o~O~o~

Tsubaki had summoned Jaken to her, after a while she had a realistaion that this damn toad was annoying and worthless, how the hell that damn dog had put up with him for so long, and she couldn't even put up with the bloody toad for 10 minutes. Luckily for her, Tenomaru was bored so she got the imp to fight with him. She didn't really want to watch two bone heads fight so she went for a little walk, a few peasants where going to walk past her in a few seconds, so she quickly darted behind a tree, she heard there whispers getting louder, now normally she would just walk of but what they had to say actually interested her for once.

"Did you here that, that priestess I think her name was Kikyo, she ran off a few days ago and then she got attacked by some demons, she killed them of course" Said the lady.

"But I know that, but the priestess apparently was accused of sleeping with some demon… I thought most priestess would kill demons not sleep with them" Said the second lady to the first one. "And apparently she had this going on for a while, and what's worse is that she isn't really alive and apparently she used to be a keeper of the sacred jewel… do you think she could be alive? Or do you think there just rumors?" The second lady asked the first.

"Ah its just rumors, The priestess is nice I believe and all of the men in our village find that she is beautiful but she doesn't pay them any interest and she is great with the kids, why should we argue with the miracle" The first lady told the second. And then they stopped talking.

Hmm Tsubaki thought maybe if she could observe Kikyo doing this it would make her feel better, but apparently Inuyasha wasn't near Edo, apparently someone stole the other miko, or some such nonsense as that. Anyways it didn't mean she couldn't go see that darn bitch Kikyo, to see if her nightmare was about to come doubly worse. Tsubaki was just about to leave, and leave the boneheads by themselves until the biggest bonehead was suddenly behind her.

Sighing to herself she was about to ask why they where suddenly so close to her, then she thought better and just decided to ask or say a better question.

"Why do you always appear at the worst times? Never mind I shall be back later, you boneheads stay here and try not to kill each other and if you do, the other one left alive will also have a permanent place in the ground" Tsubaki told Tenomaru like a warning the child if he did something wrong he would be punished.

Tsubaki did not want to here Tenomaru's response to her almost mothering antics, so she ran off; she wasn't anything more than a simple dark miko so she has to run as fast as a human. At least the village where Kikyo was residing wasn't very far away, maybe a twelve hour walk at the most, and suddenly she could feel a very familiar and very unwanted aura coming towards her, but concealing himself, for which she was grateful.

But unfortunately she knew she would have to ask them for help when the time came, but until that happened she was going to lose herself in her thoughts and her plans, unfortunately her first plan didn't work out so well and Tsubaki didn't really want to know if any of her other plans would work out so well, so been the person that she is, she decided she might as well stick with her first plan, it wasn't that bad a plan, it was just the damned toad was as useful as a echidna walking through a shop with balloon's trying to be quite.

Sighing to herself she was so sick of just walking by seeing tree after tree.

~o~O~o~

Koga was officially sick of the damned mutt, he was saying so much stuff, and none of it really made sense he didn't even know that Kagome had been missing, and accusing him of stealing his lovely kagome just made things ten times worse. Koga was furious he heard the rumors about the mutt and the dead priestess and yet here he is yelling at me, to give back his woman.

"Damned mutt face I don't have Kagome and even if I did I wouldn't give her back to you, you have that dead bitch. How could you give up Kagome for some dead girl? How do you know she even loves you, she is dead its very unlikely that she truly loves you, you know Kagome did love you, I know what you were doing the night she found that stranger in the woods, its no surprise she doesn't care much for you anymore" Koga told him.

"She would reject everyone just for you, now she has no one and you are a selfish Mutt, who cannot see when someone loves him, You should not be allowed to live" Koga told him. Afterwards Koga ran off, he didn't want to here the mutts' stupid words of how he was in love with Kagome still. He knew the man Kagome found wasn't some stranger, he was the Lord of The Western Lands, Sesshomaru and Koga knew it would be better if he didn't mention this to Inuyasha; it would serve him right when he found out.

He would of loved to take away Kagome but unfortunately, he already promised to someone else, he hasn't seen in a few years. He wished he didn't make that promise but it was unfortunate that he did.

~o~O~o~

Sesshomaru was fed up with this party, he could tell that Kagome was also but she always liked to be polite unless she was in Inuyasha's company then she could be as rude and loud as she wanted. He either wanted to start up a conversation with Kagome or just leave, even though he would prefer the latter he knew that Kagome would not want to leave until about 12 and it was only 9, fuck he thought, this was going to take forever.

"So, how are you?" Sesshomaru asked. He was amazed, he actually able to say that. For some reason he found it odd, in that moment of awkwardness he was tongue tied it was such an unusual happening for him he didn't know what was happening.

"I' am okay; I wish it was near 11 not almost 10" Kagome told him.

Unfortunately his most unwanted person to be seen this evening was heading straight this way and straight for the seat next to him. He quickly switched places with Kagome while putting his hand around her; Sesshomaru was waiting for the smack Kagome was about to do, but it didn't come. Her head was lying on his collarbone even thought he found this quite enjoyable he didn't find Eri's voice in his ear very soothing or nice at all unlike Kagome's.

"Hey hot stuff do you want to come over to the corner with me for some fun" Eri whispered into Sesshomaru's ear.

Sesshomaru could tell that Eri was what they called intoxicated, where people act stupid and smell really foul, but then Sesshomaru knew most humans smelt foul except for Rin, but that was only when she had, had a bath and Kagome smelt nice to he admitted to himself secretly. He just wanted to get a way from here, which he knew he could not do, but then he wished he was back in his time with his swords, how he would love to chop of the wench's head. He knew if he was also back in his time with Kagome, where people knew him they would try to kill him and Kagome just because she was a human with him.

"No I am quite happy where I am" Sesshomaru replied to Eri. Pulling Kagome slightly closer, he didn't even realise until Kagome looked up at him and asked what he was doing. Sesshomaru just shrugged he just wanted to feel someone he knew in this time Era and well he also wanted to make Eri leave. Which it did work to his satisfaction, which when she was walking away he smirked a very tiny smirk but he knew only one person here would know what that smirk meant, and that person was currently in his arms.

"Why are you friends with that girl?" Sesshomaru asked. Even though he was only slightly curious, he did wonder why Kagome was friends with her. Suddenly he wondered what was happening to his home, he knew he wouldn't want to be behind his desk doing paperwork so he was grateful for that, but he was also glad Rin was safe with Jaken and Ah-Un. He knew when he left them he wasn't going to come back for a while, but he really hope that imp who seemed like a headache was taking good care of his ward.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Kagome's voice. "I don't know why I' m friends with her, I think it was because she is friends with Ayumi and Yuka so I guess that's why… Do you have any friends?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshomaru was guessing she was also mildly curious about him, but what could he say he was too stressed to have any friends? To feared so no one would talk to him or have a decent conversation with him? No one would even exchange witty repartee with him because they probably felt if they said anything wrong it would be off with there heads.

"Um" That's all Sesshomaru had to say he didn't have a clue.

Kagome was just staring at him, it was becoming quite unnerving for him, but just before he could say something Kagome gave him a very nice hug, he thoroughly enjoyed the hug. When Kagome pulled away he felt sadden but then her lips started to move she was going to say something and whatever it was she was about to say he wanted to here it.

"Its okay I will…" Kagome said before she was cut off by Eri 'accidently' fell on Sesshomaru, while he was trying to push Eri of he also pushed Kagome off.

~o~O~o~

Kagome was about to tell Sesshomaru that she would be his friend if he wanted but misfortune fell on them, literally. She saw Sesshomaru trying to push off Eri from his lap, in which he succeeded in doing but a few seconds later he pushed Kagome off the couch. She knew it was an accident, she said it was just an accident over and over as she had her short fall to the ground. When she got up she noticed something warm running down her cheek.

When she put her hand up to feel her cheek she came away with blood, she sighed and looked to the floor there was a broken bottle there. Shit she thought shit always happens to her, fuck was all she thought, she had to get the glass out.

"I will be back in a few minutes I have glass in my cheek" Kagome told Sesshomaru. "Um Eri where is your bathroom?" She asked Eri.

"Its upstairs to the left" Eri slurred out. Kagome could barely understand her, but she knew it was upstairs so she decided she would wander around up there till she found it. Kagome kept her hand on her cheek by the time she found the bathroom she was getting dizzy and her hand was so bloody. She went to look in the mirror after locking the door to the bathroom, four people had come into the bathroom, to say they where couples looking for somewhere to do stuff.

Sighing to herself she went back to looking in the mirror, she looked awful or at least she thought she did. The blood dripped of her hand and some went down her neck and on to her shirt just her damn luck, she just bought the shirt when she was shopping with Sesshomaru she found a really nice purple shirt before they went shopping for him.

Kagome really liked his shirt she thought it was so cute. Kagome got a towel and started dabbing her cheek, the she remembered there was glass in there, and Kagome sighed and went looking through the cupboards and everywhere to find tweezers. Finally she found them in the cabinets under the sink. Kagome didn't know if they had been recently used so she ran them under boiling hot water for 5 minutes, until Kagome thought the tweezers where sterile enough.

Kagome slowly raised the tweezers to her face, while looking in the mirror to make sure she wouldn't poke herself somewhere else. She spotted a few tiny slivers of glass, once she took 10 minutes getting all that she could see out she poked her cheek. She let out a very loud and audible FUCK. Kagome picked up the tweezers and after poking herself 3 times next to a nerve she just barely missed.

She felt that she had the sliver of glass which she grabbed with the tweezers merely by luck, which she was grateful for because she didn't want to accidently pull out a nerve. Once she got it out her cheek started bleed profusely again which was just annoying. She got some tissues which weren't open but where under the sink anyway, scrunched them up then and holding them against her face. She knew she would need more so she grabbed a handful and shoved them in her pockets.

As she was walking back to where she left Sesshomaru, she noticed that everyone was staring at her so weirdly. When she got up to the coach she saw Eri on Sesshomaru's lap, firstly she was outraged then jealous then just very pissed off. It looked like Sesshomaru was enjoying it until she got up to him and she was trying to kiss him and he was holding her back just by inches. She was so pissed off she walked up right behind Eri and grabbed her hair and threw her off of Sesshomaru. Then because she forgot who she was dealing with she grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist.

She pulled him outside; while she was walking out she heard Eri shouting.

"How can you steal him, we were about to do stuff, I hate you Kagome" Eri yelled out from her lounge room, Kagome's heart felt heavy when she heard this, and she felt worse when she heard Eri crying.

Kagome couldn't stay around while she could here Eri's voice, she turned around and Sesshomaru was there, she didn't want to see him either, after he did that with Eri she didn't want to see him.

"Kagome please" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. She had to turn around because his voice was urgent and something close to sorrow.

"What do you want?" Kagome told him heatedly. She felt that she should turn around and hit him, which a few seconds later her hand came up and slapped him across the face. There was a very loud slap, what Kagome wanted to say was "I'm so sorry I didn't mean it" but what came out was "how could you do that with that slut!" Kagome screamed at him, she didn't really mean to hit him and say that but she felt good that she did.

She looked to Sesshomaru and he was just staring at her bewildered, like as if he had never seen her before. Kagome felt so bad that she just did that she had to say something before Sesshomaru hurt her or said something.

"I'm sorry I don't know what just came over me, I'm sorry I just got so angry that you where letting Eri sit on your lap and even though you may have stopped her from kissing you it still doesn't explain why you didn't push her off your lap" Kagome explained to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry" Sesshomaru told her with a sorrowful look on his face. It hurt Kagome to see this expression but she couldn't help just stare at him with a opened mouth she had never heard him say sorry or anything near it.

"Why did you apologize to me?" Kagome asked him. She didn't even realise she asked him until he started to respond, which she just put up her hand and walked of. Sesshomaru caught her wrist just as she was about to walk away. Kagome tried to pull her wrist free and she failed.

"I apologised because I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't push Eri from me because she reminded me of you, and that you got hurt. I didn't know if it was going to make you upset" Sesshomaru told Kagome.

She stood there dumbfounded, she couldn't believe it, and it was like Sesshomaru was starting to care for her. But she still couldn't believe Sesshomaru was worried about hurting her.

"Well you know I had to get 4 slivers of glass from my cheek but I think that's the worst you hurt me" Kagome said jokingly to Sesshomaru. Kagome closed her eyes and when she opened them Sesshomaru was standing about a foot away and his hand came up and caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry" Sesshomaru told Kagome. He really was sorry; he didn't mean to hurt her.

~o~O~o~

Inuyasha stood there like an idiot; he didn't understand what Koga had meant by the betraying Kagome and everything. Inuyasha was positive that Kagome still loved him, and Koga was just bullshitting with him, Kagome still loved him and Koga was just a moron. Inuyasha was annoyed, he felt so annoyed he would find Kagome and just yell at her, he was so annoyed at her. Inuyasha's mind reflected on his thoughts on the before and after thoughts of when he needs to tell Kagome something.

When Inuyasha came to a deep ditch, he would need to make a jump, which would not be a problem for him; after all he has jumped ditches twice as big as this. Inuyasha backed up and went to jump, which he did. When he reached the other side he remembered that he needed to tell Kagome that well he needed to stop seeing her in a way that was more than a friend and a sister not that he saw her that way, but she needed to stop seeing him that way. Inuyasha really didn't want to hurt Kagome but he knew he had to.

It would kill him in a way, but Inuyasha knew he had to do it. Unfortunately for Inuyasha he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and ran straight into a rock. Inuyasha was suddenly knocked unconscious.

A few moments later and the strange dream he had before came back to him, he awoke and it was night and demons were closing in around him.

~o~O~o~

Tenomaru was sick of following around Tsubaki she was so weird, a few moments later she started talking to herself, They only had six more hours of walking to do, although if the damned wench would just accept his offer this would be over so much quicker. What was wrong with riding on his shoulder, sure maybe she might get poked a few times from the little spikes on his armor but it would be so much easier.

"Damn wench's what the matter with riding on my shoulder is, it is quicker and it's easier" Tenomaru muttered under his breath. Tsubaki started muttering to herself. With Tenomaru's sensitive hearing he could here her muttering something about that damned wench Kikyo he was so sick of it. Tenomaru jumped down behind her without making a sound and ran up behind Tsubaki and shoved her over his shoulder. Before she could argue Tsubaki and Tenomaru and that toad was about a few minutes away where about a twenty minute walk from the village and Tenomaru dumped her on her ass and ran off into the bushes.

Tsubaki huffed and walked off towards the village, she wasn't going to actually go into the village, just observe the damned wench who curse her, and her reincarnation had cursed her also, so she decided that the next few people who walked by would be curse and everyone who lived within the village would die and Kikyo would be kicked out.

~o~O~o~

**Authors Note.**

_Hello everyone =]_

_I'm so glad everyone who reads my story likes them, but unfortunately I' am going to have to make every chapter come out every two or three weeks, I'm sorry everybody but I have exams and assessments coming up so I will be away from my computer for a while, so it will probably take me about 2 weeks to write a chapter for each of my stories. _

_Also I am writing 4 other new stories so I really hope everyone will read them when I put them on I' am very sorry about this new development but unfortunately this kind of things happens a lot so I will have more time away from my computer. I was supposed to release this about last Friday but thanks to my assessments I have been unable to write, and I almost lost all of my stuff today on my computer._

_My computer suddenly turned off so I lost half of my story so I had to re-write it today so I'm sorry I had to redo most of my story today. I hope you have enjoyed my story so far don't worry there are more chapters on the way and I'm sorry it will take a while but I hope you want another chapter because I worked really hard on this one its ten pages long and about Five thousand words long and it just keeps getting longer._

_Does anyone want what's happening between Sesshomaru and Kagome to go further? Well if you do please tell me in a review, I of course want it to go for a while so yes. This chapter is for all those awesome people who talk to me on here (shippoV and n.-chan.n.n and to my great friends xXLucky19Xx or Jordee =] and CrAzYmAnGa or Shaenah there great friends and without them and there great ideas this fanfic would not be what it is today) _

_Please review ^^_

_Thanks for reading everyone ^^_

_If you like my story and haven't read my others I would appreciate it if you would take a loo.k and tell me what you think._

_Thank You xxx_


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys…

Oh wow so much has been going on I don't even want to explain… unfortunately I have too, I have no laptop… my laptop charger died… and that means no laptop… oh how do I reply to your PM's? I have a mobile phone, that's how I reply. I have to wait a month until my friend gets back from holiday so she hopefully sends me the charger or… yes.

I have nicked my mother's laptop to write this… but I guess the more important thing is that… I will be rewriting We Are What We Hate, Chained by Shadows and possibly The Silver Haired Priestess… My writing style has changed a lot and I have made so many mistakes, I didn't even get Sesshomaru's personality correct! Which saddens me so I will be re-writing all those plus pushing out other fanfics from other fandoms I like and well yes…

Oh I also do college… and I will be doing another course after I finish this one, which is quite the problem considering I want to write a lot. I will be dishing out some Final Fantasy 7, Inuyasha and many more but if you don't like the genre or something… just dismiss it and realise I will probably push out some new stuff soon!

Yes well this is my way of informing you guys of stuff… if you have any questions feel free to PM me, I am not going to bite.

~Burning In The Dark


End file.
